The Emerald
by p.m.e. black
Summary: An exciting life event has just taken place for Hermione Granger. Is the person in the shadows going to change her fate? DRAMIONE!Please read and review. Currently a one shot...possible multi-chapter if I receive positive responses.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone...long time, no writing right? So...I'm not sure if this is going to be something longer. I'm going to base that on responses. I hope everyone likes. Please read and review. If I get enough positive reviews, this one shot may become multiple chapters.

The wavy hair young woman walked into Rosa Lee Teabag, hoping to see the familiar redhead she was meant to meet. There was Ginny, sitting alongside the windows, a steaming cup in her delicate hand. As of late, it was very rare to be able to find the young woman without the lightning scarred hero by her side. Hermione relished being able to have some alone time with her.

"Hermione! I'm so glad to see you!" Ginny immediately placed her cup of tea back in it's floral decorated saucer and stood to greet her friend. Hermione grinned and hugged her friend graciously. She pulled off her dark denim jacket and placed it around the back of her chair.

"Ginny, how are you?!" Hermione laughed as she sat down in a pastel green curved metal seat. Ginny was her normal beautiful self. Her burnt red hair lay in perfectly straight curtains on the side of her face, something Hermione had always been envious of. Her ever slightly freckled nose wrinkled when she laughed which of course drove the majority of young wizarding males over the age of twenty absolutely crazy. Hermione understood why her best friend had fallen for the red haired beauty.

"So Ron said that you would have something to show me." Ginny smiled as she looked at Hermione. Hermione grinned and ran a hand through her unruly waves. Ginny caught her breath in her throat and allowed her eyebrows to float to the top of her forehead.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked as she grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand to inspect the tiny diamond embedded in the gold band encircling Hermione's left ring finger. Her eyes went wide as she continued to eye the ring.

"I can't believe that he actually did it." Ginny began to say.

"What do you mean Gin?" Hermione asked puzzled as she herself began to look down at the small sparkle of jewelry glinting off of her hand.

"Well, he's only been talking about asking you for about a year or so. I didn't think he would go through with it." Ginny laughed. Hermione smiled as she looked at her friend. She paused suddenly when she felt someone's eyes on her. It wasn't an abnormal feeling. As a matter of fact, she was so used to it considering that it came along with the territory of being Harry Potter's friend. Hermione side glanced out the window of the little tea shop only to see a darkened figure standing next to a jewelry stall only a few feet away. She could barely make out the figure, their body covered by a shadow cast from an overhang. She gave a second glance again hoping maybe she was just seeing things but the figure continued to stand there, their attention very obviously on her.

"Hermione, you alright?" Ginny asked, her hand gently placed atop of Hermione's.

"Oh...oh yes." Hermione snapped her head away from the dark figure, back to her awaiting friend.

"So...when's the date?"

After her short rendezvous with Ginny, Hermione left the tea shop. She felt the tiny hairs standing up on her neck, eyes still fixed upon her receding form. She looked around cautiously but the figure was gone. She made her way across the street to the location the figure stood. Could it be a death eater from long ago or possibly some other foe? She looked around the area only to come face to face with a haggard old witch trying to sell her wares.

"Why hello deary. Would you like to take a look at a few of my finds and baubles. I have a beautiful piece right here...Albus Dumbledore himself once owned it." The wretched old woman with gnarled hands and yellowing teeth said as she dug through her cart, old scraps of jewelry falling this way and that.

"Oh...um...thank you anyway. Have...Have you seen a figure? There was a person standing next to your stall only a few minutes ago?" Hermione asked.

"It'll cost ya?" The old witch smiled, quite a few teeth missing as her small dark eyes twinkled. Hermione sucked in a breath.

"Nevermind." Hermione began to say as she started to walk away.

"Oh...wait...are...are you that Granger girl? The one who is friends with the boy who lived?" The old woman asked as she meandered toward Hermione again, her ragged clothing sliding against the cobbled stones beneath her feet.

"What if I am?" Hermione asked as she looked up, her head held a little higher.

"Oh...oh dear. My...if it weren't for that Potter boy...we'd all be goners now wouldn't we?" The old woman grinned. She quickly grabbed Hermione's hand and led her back to the cart.

"The young man who stood here was certainly looking at you." She added.

"Young man?" Hermione asked as she eyed the old woman.

"Oh yes. Very handsome, strong chin...light eyes." The woman added.

"He went that way, into the Leaky Cauldron. I tried selling him my wares but he was very rude and ignored me. He had his eyes on you though." The old woman smiled again, waggling her eyebrows.

"He was watching me? Thank you mam, thank you for the information." Hermione said, stuffing a few galleons into the elderly woman's hand.

"Oh bless you...bless you. Please...a jewel for a jewel." The old woman said as she dug through her cart, handing a very large faux square cut emerald ring to Hermione, or what looked like a fake.  
>"Oh...and it's even larger than the dainty piece on your hand. A gift." The woman added. Hermione ignored the woman's quip and took the ring.<p>

"A gift from an admirer." The old woman added quietly, only Hermione hadn't heard her and headed away toward the Leaky Cauldron.

Whatever foe awaited her, she would be ready. She wouldn't allow anyone to intimidate her. She made her way inside the familiar pub, looking around cautiously. The figure could be anywhere, just waiting for her. She stopped suddenly, the sense of eyes burning into her seemed evident. She whipped her head around toward the bar only to see the darkened figure hunched over closest to the corner. Every other person inside the pub seemed quite aware of him and left well enough alone. As soon as Hermione made to approach the figure shot up from their seat, a hooded cloak wrapped around their body, hiding their appearance. Hermione followed as they left the pub in a hurry, the door slamming in their wake as Hermione struggled to keep up.

"WAIT! WHY ARE YOU WATCHING ME! WHO ARE YOU?!" She yelled, the figure practically running down diagon alley, dodging between shoppers and passerby's. Hermione ran, almost knocking a pile or broomsticks over as she dashed between people. The cloaked figure continued on then suddenly paused. Ever so slowly they turned around, facing Hermione in the clutch of the crowd. Hermione halted, straining to catch sight of the person behind the hood only to see them disapparate in the middle of the mass of onlookers.

Who was it? Why were they there and why were they watching her? Hermione paused when she felt a raindrop hit her squarely in the forehead.

*Knock Knock*

Hermione heard the slight wrapping at her door. She placed her well worn Beedle the Bard book, a gift from Dumbledore, on the coffee table next to her and unwrapped her legs from their crossed position.

Who in the world would be coming to her flat at this time of night especially since there was a raging storm in full force just outside her window. She peered out her sitting room window as the rain poured down in sheets making it nearly impossible to see anything further than a few feet. After that afternoon's encounter with the hooded figure, she was on edge. She wrapped her light turquoise cotton bathrobe around herself more securely, her bare feet sliding gently against the gray rug toward the door. Normally she would instinctually look through the peep hole at any visitor but tonight, she already knew who was waiting for her right behind the door. When her small hand wrapped around the door knob she could sense that she possibly shouldn't continue on in opening the gate to her home. Suddenly the door flew open, the darkened figure standing in the threshold. The door slammed shut, blocking any possible exit. Hermione stumbled backward as the dark clad figure stood in front of her, black pants and cloak soaked. Then a shock of sodden platinum locks became exposed as the hood fell back. His hair lay in curtains in front of the his face. Suddenly, the person standing there lifted their head, droplets of rain sliding down the length of the silvery blonde hair onto their already wet face. Hermione's round amber eyes met silver gray ones as the young man stood taller.

"Malfoy?!" Hermione muttered as she took a step back. Without warning, Draco ripped his black cloak off allowing the water-logged material to hit the floor in a slapping heap. His upper lip was bared like a snarling dog as he stared at Hermione, violence in his narrowed eyes. Hermione sucked in a shaky breath, searching the room for escape. Draco's white dress shirt was see through and plastered to his well defined torso leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Didn't expect me Granger?" Draco growled as he moved dangerously toward her. He slid his pale hand against his soaked locks placing the strands in a sweeping motion against the top of his head, a style not that dissimilar to his younger days at Hogwarts. Hermione continued to back up, the back of her legs hitting the edge of a lamp stand as she practically knocked it over.

"What...what are you doing...how did you find…" Hermione stammered as she felt around with her hands behind her. Draco ignored her questions, his eyes narrowing fiercely as his stare bore into hers. Hermione sucked in a breath as she watched the Slytherin move toward her slowly, a calculating expression on his fearsome face.

"Why did you look for me?!" He replied, his voice severely low and menacing.

"I...I…"

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled, his chest swelling as his pale hands flexed into almost claws.  
>"I…" Hermione continued to stammer, her mouth quivering. She could feel hot tears brimming in the corner of her eyes as she stared at him. Why hadn't she turned on her heel and began running for safety? She could easily just grab something off a shelf and chuck it at him but she was caught in his silver stare like prey just before it's about to be devoured by a predator. Before she could even think, one errant tear fell from her lashes, sliding down her sunkissed cheek and onto her quivering mouth. Draco's features abruptly morphed as his eyes followed that one single tear. Hermione caught her breath in her throat when Draco launched himself at her. This was it, she was going to die at his hands and there was nothing she could do.<p>

Without warning he had slammed her petite body into the opposite wall, his fierce mouth crashing into hers. Hermione's eyes widened but quickly shut as he voraciously ravaged her mouth, sucking and biting as if she were a last meal. She couldn't help but respond, her body moving on it's own accord. What was wrong with her? Why was she allowing this? Her hands snaked around his neck as Draco pressed his saturated body against hers, his hands pushing her robe open and pressing against the hem of her white tank top. His body was wet and cool but she could feel a rush of heat begin to envelope his feeling of his mouth on hers made her head swim, any other thoughts leaking out in wanton moans as she began raking her fingers in his wet hair. His mouth traveled slowly toward her jaw, her head lolling back as she clenched her fingers into his hair, begging for more. His smell...his scent was one she would never forget. Summer rain on grass and spearmint candy. Draco latched onto the spot between her neck and her shoulder, kissing and sucking until Hermione thought her head was going to explode. She couldn't think, she couldn't speak...she could only feel him right then, right there in that moment.

"I want you." It was barely a whisper but the need was more than evident as Draco rasped into her ear, his breath causing shivers to run up and down her spine. Hermione didn't even have a chance to respond before Draco had grabbed a hold of her hips, his fingers slightly digging into the waistband of her pajama shorts as he pulled her legs up around his hips. Hermione sucked in a breath as she felt herself being lifted from the spot, his mouth once again on hers as he pushed past an open area leading from the sitting room toward the hallway and ultimately her bedroom. Draco slammed her back against the bedroom door as he groped around for the handle. Suddenly out of desperation, he kicked the door, blowing it open. Hermione only felt more of a rush from the excitement. Before she knew what was happening, she was lying on her bed on her back as Draco stood above her, peeling his soaked transparent dress shirt off. The look written on his face was of pure lust. Hermione could feel a hot flush spread from her face onto her chest. She had to remember something, she had to remember someone. Everything was slipping her mind. After Draco finally shed his drenched shirt he slightly opened her robe, his eyes locked onto hers the whole time. Hermione could feel her breath catch as his fingers ever so slightly slid against her ribcage, goosebumps rising over her flesh. Her exhilaration was unmistakable as he pulled the rest of the robe off of her shoulders, his hands delicately caressing her heated skin.

"Malfoy…" Hermione began to whisper as he began kissing her neck again.

"Don't…" He replied as he slid one strap of her tank top off. The sheer act of his fingers looping into the material causing her to lose her breath.  
>"But…" She mumbled again, losing her concentration. His slightly stubbled shin scratching against her throat.<p>

"Don't...please." Was he begging? It sounded as if he were. That was it, she couldn't take anymore. Her hands shot forward, grabbing the waistband of his dress pants as she fumbled to unbuckle his belt. Draco slightly chuckled at her haste but allowed her to finish. After finally releasing him from his sodden pants Hermione reveled in the beauty that was Draco Malfoy in only a pair of incredibly tight black boxer briefs.

"My turn." He whispered and continued to pull her tank top down revealing her bare breasts. Any feeling of embarrassment was fleeting as he peppered her chest with kisses. He ran his now hot hands all over her body. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. Everything was becoming a blur as the two finally became bare. Not another word was uttered as Draco ever so slowly and torturously fixated on her and her pleasure. The moment he thought she was ready he locked her in his gaze.

"Say it." He commanded as he looked down at her, his mouth crashing into hers again. Through panting and heavy breathing Hermione scraped her fingernails into his back, red lines would be distinct even into the next day.

"Please...please Draco." She pleaded, allowing his mouth to bruise hers.

"Tell me you want me...or I'll stop…" He rasped as he continued to press against her. A moan escaped her throat as her eyes instinctively shut.

"I...I…"

"You what?" He hissed.

"I need you." It was more than what he asked. It was so much more than want. He suddenly froze. He looked down at her, his pale body rigid. Hermione's eyes shot open. Why had he stopped?

"You...you…" He muttered. Was his mouth quivering? Before she knew what she was doing, Hermione delicately placed a hand on the side of his face and pressed her forehead to his. She kissed him tenderly on each eyelid and looked back in his face.

"I need you." It was barely a whisper but she knew he had heard her. No longer was it ravenous, now it was slow and deliberate. The two made love, her body matching his in every movement.

What a strange dream? Hermione always would overthink things. Maybe the engagement was all too much? She knew the moment she got out of bed, any thoughts of a mysterious dark figure who turned out to be her most hated enemy would vanish just like the night sky. The sun would burn those thoughts away and she would face the day a new, her guilty thoughts hidden from everyone.

Hermione cracked her eyes open, a slight yawn escaping her as she blinked the sleep from her eyes. Why was her bedside lamp still on? Perhaps she had meant to read last night and forgot to shut it off. The dream from the night before left a delicious ache between her thighs but she wasn't surprised, it was so vivid and realistic.

She struggled to move when she felt a weight on her midsection. Damn Crookshanks, she probably forgot to close her door. She reached down to pet the furry little animal only to feel something that wasn't exactly fur. She shot up in the bed when she distinctly felt hair...hair attached to a human head. She looked down, the haziness of sleep still clouding her vision. A head of striking blonde hair lay across her lap. Hermione's eyes began to bulge inside her head. No mistaking it, Draco Malfoy was lying across her midsection, his pale muscled torso half naked as blonde tendrils swept across his sleeping eyes. Hermione's head began to reel. She felt just like she had been punched in the head. She couldn't think, she couldn't speak. This was a nightmare. She had to wake up. She placed her hand to her head only to see the glint of her newly procured engagement ring flash in her peripheral. She glanced down at the tiny diamond and gasped.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled. She was an engaged woman lying in a bed with her most hated enemy. No sooner did she yell did Draco shoot up into a sitting position, sleep still evident in his silver eyes. It must have registered when he looked at her shocked expression. Hermione instinctually grabbed for the sheets to cover her naked flesh.

"What...what...what did we...I…" She stammered, a steaming hot flush spreading over her whole body like wild fire.

"We made love." Draco replied as he placed his hand against his head, his disheveled platinum locks disbursing themselves between his fingers.

"No...we...you...we didn't…" She couldn't find words as she stared at his beautiful physique.

"We did. Wasn't the intention...but we did." He answered again as he made his way off of the bed, apparently not caring that he was naked. Hermione quickly looked away, attempting to shield her eyes. Draco pulled his pants off of the floor and attempted to pull the damp cloth up his legs.

"Still wet. Damn." He mumbled.

"I...I don't understand. We couldn't have...I'm...we're…" Hermione stuttered almost biting on her tongue as she pressed a palm to her forehead.

"Face it Granger, you and I did it. I came here to scare you...and...well...it went a little further than anticipated." He answered as he finally turned around and sat on the edge of the bed. His pale chest gleamed with the streaming sunlight from the window. Hermione could feel the tears building in her eyes.

"Don't...don't go doing that." He said and moved toward her.

"You...you stay away from me.." She abruptly said as she pulled herself up to stand, the sheets hanging off her naked body half-hazardly. Draco just looked at her, his eyes narrowing as she chewed on her lip, tears already streaming down her face.

"That's not what you wanted last night." He added and quirked an eyebrow.

"You...you did this. I didn't want…" Hermione began to say as she began to wag her finger toward him, her autumn colored hair frizzed out from sleep...or lack thereof.

"Don't you dare Granger...you know you did. I gave you an out...you didn't take it." Now Draco was standing facing her, his unzipped pants hanging low on his pale hips. It was taking everything for Hermione not to look at him.

"You...you have to go. This didn't happen." Hermione quickly pushed passed him, grabbing the remaining bits of his clothing and throwing it at him. Draco quickly caught them and jumped across the bed to get to her before she walked out of the room.

"Don't run away from me Granger!" He yelled, grabbing her by the wrist as he dropped the rest of his damp clothing on the floor. He spun the shocked Gryffindor woman around, the sheets she was using to cover herself becoming loosened from her grip. Hermione's shocked expression met his silver eyes as he turned her toward the bed, the sheets pooling on the floor near her feet. Hermione struggled to cover her bare body with her arms as Draco looked at her. He slowly moved toward her, a snake hypnotizing it's mark right before the kill. He gently placed a pale, strong hand on her sunkissed cheek. Hermione couldn't help but allow the hot tears to stream down her face in torrents.

"This...this was a mistake." She whispered, her eyebrows knitting together as Draco moved closer toward her. He moved his hand down her cheek to right below her jaw.

"Never a mistake. This is fate Granger. You know it and I know it." Draco murmured back. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead. A kiss that Hermione never thought Draco was ever capable of.

"By the way...could the diamond be any smaller? It's not as noticeable as the emerald now is it?" He added. Just as Hermione looked down at the tiny diamond and back at the green stone on the opposite hand, she could feel his body recede. He hadn't...had he? Her eyes looked up only to see the door shut in front of her. She looked back and forth between ring fingers. What had just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **So I only got one review (Thanks Anon), but quite a few story and author followers. Thanks for that! Here's the second chapter...well...just because I wanted to. Not sure where this is going to go. Suggestions would be great.

**Chapter 2-**

Hermione was so confused. Everything that had transpired the night before was all too much for her to take. She had to tell Ron. She owed it to him after all. She stood in her bedroom, pacing back and forth over the gray carpeting when the distinct sound of wrapping on her window startled her out of her thoughts. Standing on the ledge of her window stood Errol, the Weasely family's great grey owl who acted as post carrier. Within his beak was an envelope. Hermione opened the window carefully, allowing the owl to make his way inside. She pulled the envelope from his beak and handed him a treat. Slowly and carefully she pulled apart the Weasley's orange seal and pulled the note out.

"Hermione-

Mum and Dad insist on having an engagement dinner Saturday. Mum said it would be great for your parents to come also. They are so excited that we are going to be married. Mum insists on talking to you about wedding details. Owl me when you hear from your parents.

Love, Ron"

Hermione read his scratchy penmanship. She couldn't help but stare at the last line of his letter. "Love, Ron". She took a deep breath and sighed. What was she going to do? She didn't want to break Ron's heart and upset him. She had done something so stupid. What had ever possessed her to open her door and why on earth was she still wearing that damned emerald ring. She looked down at her hand, the brilliant green stone reflecting back at her. It was so magnificent in comparison to the miniscule jewel Ron had given her. Ron had probably saved for months for that ring, something Draco wouldn't have any clue about. But something inside her was preventing her from discarding the token. There it sat on her finger, a huge reminder of her infidelity. She quickly pulled the ring off of her finger and placed it on the nightstand. Maybe if she were lucky, it would have vanished without a trace the next time she came in her room. She pulled a quill from her desk and wrote a quick response on the backside of the letter.

"Ron-

I will speak to my parents. I will let you know by owl soon.

-Hermione"

Hermione looked back down at her letter. Why had she not put "love"? She was in such a rush to respond to him it must have slipped her mind. She quickly crammed the letter back into the envelope, crossed her name off and put Ron's and gave it back to Errol. The gray owl took the envelope from her and left quickly out the open window.

After speaking to her parents and them agreeing to meet her soon to be in-laws, the three Grangers decided to make their way to the Weasley homestead together by car.

The very moment their tiny four door arrived, Mr. Weasley came out to greet the three. He was excited to see Hermione, giving her a great big hug but was more than fascinated to meet her muggle parents.

"Dr. and Dr. Granger I presume...that is what they call teeth wizards if I'm not mistaken? Young Hermione told me that." Arthur Weasley smiled as he shook Hermione's father's hand.

"Yes...and you must be Mr. Weasley." Hermione's father said and smiled back graciously. Hermione's mother responded in kind, shaking Mr. Weasley's hand.

"Oh I see you have a muggle automobile. How exciting. May I inspect it?" Arthur mentioned, his eyes lighting up as he walked toward the Granger family car.

"Mr. Weasley is very interested in muggle inventions." Hermione smiled as she watched Arthur open and close the petrol tank door about ten times. Hermione's mother just grinned.

"Of course." She added.

"May I ask...these items here...what do you do with these?" Arthur asked as he pointed toward the windshield wipers. Dr. Granger opened the front door of the car and clicked the handle allowing the wipers to swish back and forth, a slight jet of window cleaner dispensing onto the window.

"Curious. So you wipe your window with those? You don't just use a shield charm so the window stays dry?" He added as he looked closer at the wipers again, his nose practically touching the windshield. Hermione's mother and father eyed her as she grinned and hunched her shoulders.

After quite a few greetings and introductions, the Granger trio sat down at the Weasely table to partake in the engagement dinner. Ron sat next to Hermione, his body language very obviously showing his discomfort from sitting across from Hermione's father.

"He won't bite Ron." Hermione said under her breath as she began to carefully cut into the piece of meat on her plate.

"He hates me...doesn't he? He has to...I mean...he's only met me now and I've already asked you to marry me...I didn't even ask his permission." Ron whispered back as his gaze shifted back and forth between Hermione's parents.

"My father is not archaic. He is a modern man and understands that under our circumstances, asking his permission would have been rather difficult." Hermione replied and then took a piece of meat onto her fork. Ron looked down at Hermione's hand.

"Where did you get that ring?" Ron looked perplexed. Hermione had forgotten that she had put the emerald ring back on before she left her home. It was an unconscious choice to put the brililant jewel back on. She had felt naked without it. She quickly tried to hide the massive emerald back under her napkin as she chewed on her lip.

"I...um…" Hermione began to say but Ron's attention seemed elsewhere. Ron must have been so engaged in watching Hermione's parents that the moment he went to cut into his own piece of meat, it shot off of his plate and landed squarely on Hermione's stark white button up blouse.

"Oh Ronald, look what you've done to Hermione's lovely top. Why don't you go on upstairs deary and borrow one of Ginny's shirts." Molly Weasley tuttered as she stood to escort Hermione from the room, dabbing at the blood red meat stain plastered on her chest.

"Never you mind him dear, he's a nervous mess. He just kept saying before you arrived that your father would hate him." Molly replied in a hushed tone and then smoothed back Hermione's hair as she grinned at her.

"Thank you."

"Oh...I'm just so excited to have you become my daughter-in-law." Molly grinned widely, pinching Hermione's cheek. Hermione nervously laughed back and headed up the stairs, Molly's plump body receding back into the dining area.

As Hermione's feet hit the upstairs landing closer to Ginny's room, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She whipped her head around wondering if maybe Ron had followed her. No sooner did she turn her amber stare back toward the handle of Ginny's room did a hand shoot out and grab her around the waist, another hand closing around her mouth. The hand prevented her from screaming as she was pulled into Ron's room, the door slamming shut behind her.

Before she could get her bearings, her body was thrown into the door, her back grinding against the frame as a familiar set of lips began crushing against hers.

"D-Draco!" Hermione's shocked voice came out between breaks for breath.

"Miss me?" He said, his fingers twirling in her fawn colored hair.

"What...what are you doing here? What...why…" She was finding it harder to think.

"I thought it would be fun...you know...a little play time in ol' Weazle-Bee's room. Doesn't that sound exciting?" He grinned, his platinum locks freeing themselves from their slicked back combing to fall into his silver eyes. Hermione hadn't had a chance to utter another word before Draco had ripped her blouse open, white buttons popping off in different directions. His hands immediately grasped her white cotton covered breasts as she fought to keep control.

"Draco...stop...I...I can't…" She struggled for words, her brain becoming hazy as his hands roamed her body freely. He had found that spot again, the one at the juncture of her neck and her jaw. Her eyes began to close as he attacked that spot with more fervor.

"I know you missed me...say it Granger...say you missed me." Draco rasped as he pressed his body against her, his black jacket rustling against her exposed collar.

"I...I…" Hermione began to pant. Suddenly, she could hear footsteps coming up the stairwell. She just turned her head toward the sound when Draco ripped himself away from her and ran toward the closet, the door shut the majority of the way, his silver eyes only visible to Hermione through a crack. She could feel a hot flush steal over her body as she attempted to close her ripped open blouse.

"Hermione?" It was Ron, his voice echoing through the door.

"Um...yes…" Hermione stuttered as she opened his door a crack.

"Is...is everything okay? Can I come in?" He asked as he pushed the door open. Hermione stood back, trying to pull the pieces of material closed as the tall redhead appeared in the room. The moment he walked in, his eyes widened and a smile crept onto his freckled face.

"Well…" He slightly laughed as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Well...well nothing! I...I was in the middle of changing when you burst in here!" Hermione became red faced as she berated the young man that was her fiance. Ron's expression immediately fell.

"I...I'm sorry Hermione...I...I just came to apologize for staining your blouse...why...why are their buttons on the floor?" Ron began to say when his gaze floated to the floorboards littered with little white buttons.

"I...I...ripped my top when you burst in here...that's all." Hermione wouldn't have bought that argument if someone else had bought it for her.

"What are you doing in my room anyway...I thought you were going to borrow something from Ginny?" Ron was on to her, she could feel it. Her gaze darted toward the slightly opened closet and back at the tall redhead.

"I...I...I'm too big for Ginny's things. I figured I would just borrow one of your old shirts...is there something wrong with that?!" If he couldn't see through her horrific lying then he really must have been in another world.

"Sorry...I...I'm sorry Hermione. Forgive me." Ron said, his hands up defensively. He turned on his heel, his back slightly hunched in defeat as he left his room.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Hermione fell onto Ron's worn out bed. She placed her face in her hands. What had she done? What was wrong with her? She heard the closet door slowly creak open and could feel Draco's tall body standing next to her.

"You...you have to leave...you have to leave me alone." She could feel the tears begin to well in her eyes. Draco knelt down on the floor in front of her. He placed his hands gently atop of hers, pulling them away from her face. He kissed her forehead delicately.

"Then why do you still wear my ring?" It was the simplest question but one Hermione couldn't answer. Her amber eyes locked onto his silver ones, a tear slowly creeping onto her cheek. Draco wiped the tear away with a pale finger. Hermione looked back down at the emerald and back up at him. He softly smiled and stood up, disapparating from Ron Weasley's room without a sound, Hermione left in his wake.

Hermione sat in silence. She was in way over her head now. She had done something so unforgivable she might as well have cursed Ron. She had already been intimate with Draco once, now she had almost done it again and in Ron's room no less. She struggled to keep her tears at bay as she finally stood up from his familiar bed and walked toward his dresser. She pulled a worn out red t-shirt, a large "R" emblazoned on the chest and proceeded to peel the rest of her shredded top off. She put Ron's shirt on, smelling the familiar scent the redhead had left on the cloth and sighed. She picked up the discarded buttons, placing them carefully in her trouser pockets and made her way back down the stairs. The rest of the evening would be incredibly difficult but she had to get through it. She would tell Ron the truth another day. She couldn't bring herself to do it and humiliate him in front of both families.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Here is Chapter 3. Not sure where to go with this. I would love suggestions. Please let me know what your opinion is.

Special Thanks to all of those who have favorited this and the few people who have reviewed.

**Chapter 3-**

The whole dinner had been so awkward after Hermione had finally made it back downstairs. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to confront Ron and tell him the truth about her tryst with Draco, not to mention the almost encounter in his room.

Hermione walked up toward the front door of her flat. She was exhausted and couldn't get herself to calm down from the racing thoughts that filled her head. She couldn't deny how incredibly exhilarating it was to be with Draco but she couldn't quite understand what prompted him to even show back up in London. The last time she had seen him, he was walking away from the battle at Hogwart's, his mother's hand clasped protectively around his. She didn't even know he was alive much less where he had been hiding the last few years after Voldemort had been defeated. She assumed that perhaps his family had run away seeing as there had been no mention of the three in the papers.

She had to forget him, put her betrayal behind her and reason out a way to finally tell Ron. She couldn't in all conscience go into a marriage with such a huge lie tied to her like a lead weight around her neck.

Just as she reached for her door, she noticed it was slightly ajar. Hermione was startled but knew immediately why her entrance was open. She took a deep breath and sighed. It was going to end tonight. She wasn't going to allow Draco to infiltrate her life any longer.

"Granger." Draco sat on her loveseat like he lived there. His shoes lay strewn across the floor, jacket along the back of a chair and his feet settled on her coffee table. He sat back on the couch lazily, black dress shirt slightly unbuttoned exposing his collarbone and one of her books lying in his lap.

"Malfoy...you have to leave. I told you...you have to leave me alone." She said angrily allowing her bag to fall to the floor in a heap near her feet. She pushed her fingers through her fawn colored waves anxiously as she watched the Slytherin slowly turn his silver eyes toward her.

"No." It was the simplest response. Hermione couldn't believe his audacity. He quickly stood up from his coushin and stalked his way over toward her. Hermione backed up defensively. She was not going to allow him to touch her. She cast her eyes toward his hairline, determined not to look him in the eye. If she did, she would be ensnared. That was something she couldn't risk.

"It wasn't a request Malfoy." She said sternly, clenching her hands into fists. Draco looked her up and down, noticing the aggressive stance.

"I never said it was. I'm not going to leave you alone because you don't really want me to." He murmured as he closed in on her.

"Don't touch me...do you hear me." She said again, trying to make her voice seem threatening and hostile.

"You know that's not what you want...you want me to touch you...you want me to take you as a matter of fact. Don't you recall saying that you needed me." He smirked, the corners of his mouth curling devilishly. He ran his fingers through his platinum locks and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Why won't you look me in the eye Granger?" He added and raised his hand to caress her cheek.

"Enough with the games Malfoy!" Hermione batted his hand away and moved past him. She leaned up against a wall, the full length of the sitting room away from him and folded her arms over her chest.

"You need to leave!" She continued. Draco slowly turned back toward her again, his smirk fading into an agitated frown.

"You think you can just make love with me and then toss me out?! I'm not Weasley, I get what I want!" Draco suddenly seemed infuriated, his silver eyes widening.

"Is that what this is about...you did this to get back at Ron?" Hermione couldn't believe it. But why shouldn't she, of course the only reason Draco had any interest in her was just as a conquest. A conquest that would lead to the demise of her and Ron's relationship not to mention Draco had an old score to settle with the redhead.

"I'm a Malfoy...I can have any woman I want, it's just so happens to be a perk that it's Weasley's." Draco grinned, apparently satisfied or at least faking that he was.

"Let me tell you something Draco Malfoy...I'm no one's property! I make my own decisions!" Hermione yelled as she began to walk fast toward the tall blonde.

"Why are you even here Malfoy? Did you decide to crawl out from your hole just to wreak havoc?" The tone in Hermione's voice could chill a dragon's fiery breath. Draco looked like he had been punched in the gut. Hermione felt vindicated finally.

"I...I…" Draco stammered, his mouth slightly quivering and his hands shaking. Hermione couldn't tell what the slytherin was going to do next.

"You're a coward Draco. You ran away because you are weak. Nothing has changed." Hermione was practically in Draco's face as she slowly and deliberately berated him. Draco looked down at her frowning.

"Why did you come back?" She demanded. Draco's eyes shifted back and forth as he stared down at the brave gryffindor.

"You...you wouldn't understand." He mumbled.

"Try me." Hermione challenged, her hands now delicately placed on her hips.

"I...I...I'm not going to do this! You know what...I might just pay Weasley a visit myself, give him a little update on my own." Draco's eyebrows rose as a evil grin crept onto his face. Hermione was taken aback. She blinked a few times. What had just happened? She thought she had an upper hand.

"As a matter of fact...maybe I should go see our old friend Rita Skeeter and give her the juiciest story of her career. Wouldn't it be an interesting headline…"Hero's friend betray's redheaded fiance and sleeps with known enemy." She would just love that piece of gossip. The whole wizarding world would just be a buzz." Draco rounded on her. Hermione could feel tears begin to brim. If she thought she could get away with it, she would have hexed him right then and there. She pursed her lips together so tight they almost became white.

"I'm not surprised. You are exactly the same. You will never change Draco. It's really a shame. I am so disgusted...I'm so disgusted that I lowered myself to be with you. You do whatever you want, you're going to do it anyway. What does it matter if you ruin my life, I've already betrayed my best friend. I hope you are finally satisfied." Hermione said and looked at the floor.

"If you don't mind, I would like to go to sleep. I'm very tired." She said defeatedly. Draco seemed shocked and surprised by her reaction. He blinked a few times, her shoulders dropping as her eyes looked at the floor.

"I…" He began to say. Hermione didn't wait for him to finish. She turned on her heel and began to walk slowly toward her bedroom.

He wanted a fight. He wanted a reaction. Anything that would charge Hermione up. That's what made the whole experience thrilling. Her defeat seemed more sad. Sadness was something Draco had a hard time relating to but the new emotion needed to be explored.

Draco crept down the hallway quietly and opened Hermione's bedroom door. The young gryffindor woman lay on her bed on her side, legs curled as she rested her head on a pillow. She was staring at the darkened window into nothing. She didn't even stir when the blonde entered the room. Draco blinked a few times at her small figure. Her sorrow filled the room, almost making it feel suffocating. Draco took a deep breath and approached. He sat on the bed and looked down at her, her back to him.

"Granger...I…" He began to say but stopped himself. He was used to being brash and thoughtless not empathizing and kind. This was definitely going to take some getting used to. He laid down on the bed next to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. The moment his hand made contact with her figure she began to weep. Draco could feel his chest begin to ache as he heard her sob. Why was he feeling that way?

He pulled her to him and cradled her small body. He buried his face in her soft curls and allowed her to cry, not uttering a word. Hermione felt wretched. She placed her petite hand against his hand as it lay pressed against her stomach. She tried stifling another whimper only to feel his hand squeeze hers gently. Draco lay in the bed holding the young witch, nothing else expected. He waited silently as her tears finally ebbed and she fell asleep in his arms.

Draco sighed. The feeling of her pressed against him in blissful slumber was doing things to him he thought he could never feel. This had gone too far and he knew it. It was one thing to sleep with her it was another to...well...he wasn't sure what this was. He watched her carefully, the bedside lamp casting a yellow light over her sleeping features. She was so ethereal. Every cell of his body ached to kiss her as he stared at the delicate curve of her lips, slightly plump from chewing them nervously. Tear stains lay their tracks against her sunkissed cheeks as her dark eyelashes pressed against her lower lids. She was beautiful. Draco couldn't deny it any longer. He could see why Ron had fallen for her. She was a spitfire with incredible intellect and a power that Draco could only dream of. Why was he doing this? This was wrong, even for him.

He slowly pulled his hand from her slight grasp noticing the emerald still sitting on her finger. He pulled his wand from his back pocket and pointed the magical instrument at the jewel. With a whispered incantation, the emerald began to glow an eerie green as if the jewel had a fire burning from the inside. The bright light emanating from the emerald began to wane as the green glow swirled and left the stone, filtering back into the wand tip.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Draco whispered as he pulled himself from the bed. He took in a deep breath and pushed his hands through his hair as he looked upon her sleeping form one last time. He blinked a few times and proceeded to leave the room, no intention of ever returning.

Hermione lay still and quiet, her amber eyes open so slightly anyone that saw her would think she was at rest. She looked down at the emerald, a thought washing over her mind.

"What did you do Draco?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

Big thank you to everyone who have favorited this story and those very few who have reviewed. I really, truly appreciate it. I would love the feedback, it's what inspires the words to flow from my brain into my fingers. Suggestions or questions are welcomed.

**Chapter 4-**

It had been a few minutes since Draco had left Hermione's home. She took the ring off immediately and placed it on her desk. She moved away from it and looked at the jewelry suspiciously.

Hermione took out her wand and took a deep breath.

"Specialis Revelio." She whispered. She hoped that any trace of magic that was left on the ring would reveal itself. Immediately, a flash of green light caught her blind and she fell to her knees. Before she could right herself it was as if a scene was playing out before her eyes.

Draco stood in a vault at Gringott's, only the scant light from a Lumos charm lit the space. It must have been the Malfoy vault or what was left of it. Inside seemed empty and hollow. On top of a tall shelf in the darkest recesses of the vault was the emerald ring.

"Accio ring." Draco mumbled as the green jewel floated toward his waiting hand. The next scene was Draco standing in the shadows right outside of Rosa Lee Teabag. Hermione could see herself walking casually toward the teashop, her fawn colored waves bouncing as she stepped. Draco stood in the shadows of the overhang not three meters from her, a dark cloak hiding his familiar form. Draco pulled out his wand and quietly mumbled something under his breath, a slight green aura emanating from his wand tip. Before Hermione could really take in what was happening she already knew what he had done. He had placed an enchanting charm on the ring. It was meant so that the moment Hermione touched the piece she would be enthralled by whomever enchanted it. The next scene was Draco making his way over to the elderly witch selling her wares.

"I'll pay for your whole cart if you give this ring to the young woman in the tea shop." Draco said huskily to the old witch. The woman eyed him suspiciously.

"And why should I believe that you, a wizard so young, would have that kind of money?" The old woman said and placed a gnarled hand on her hip.

"Do you want the money or not?" Draco said angrily and pulled out a handful of gold galleons. The witch's eyes began to light up.

"So all I have to do is give this beauty to the young woman in the shop?" She added as Draco handed her a fistful of money.

"Yes." Draco said angrily. He was obviously very tired of having to deal with the old woman's questions.

"Who is she?" She asked, her eyes widening and her crooked mouth pulling at the corners into a smile.

"What does it matter?" Draco hissed and looked around cautiously, pulling his cloak closer around his body.

"Just curious. I maybe able to use that information."

"Granger. Hermione Granger. Satisfied!" Draco ground out.

"Now do it! Don't make me regret it old woman!" Draco added and then quickly shot off out of sight.

Hermione's vision suddenly cleared and she was back in her room, the emerald ring still sitting on her desk, it's brilliant stone staring her in the face. Any trace of magic was now gone from the ring.

So that was what Draco had done. Everything that had transpired between the two of them was just a spell, an enchantment. It wasn't her fault. But why had he removed the spell? Had he been feeling remorseful? Why had he done it to begin with? She was more curious than ever. The other question now was how she was going to tell Ron.

Hermione sat on her bed and stared at her empty hands. Ron's small diamond engagement ring was a heavy reminder of her uncertain future. Something inside her was tugging at her heart. She somehow did not feel the same happiness from the prospect of marriage. Perhaps the ring's enchantment was still clouding her judgement. She stood up quickly and grabbed her light brown jacket only to stop and look back at the emerald ring. She shook her head and grabbed the jewel, placing it back on her right ring finger and made her way out into her sitting room, apparating on the spot.

Harry Potter was standing in Sirius Black's old room. It now was his. He could have chosen the master suite, the one belonging to Orion and Walburga Black but that thought had always bothered him. Sitting in Sirius' room reminded him of the short but wonderful time he had spent with his godfather. Harry pulled his glasses off to wipe them against the hem of his gray shirt when the familiar popping sound of someone apparating startled him.

"Hermione?" Harry eyed the young witch questioningly as she straightened her clothing and smiled at her friend.

"Hi Harry." She grinned sheepishly.

"What...what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" It was customary for Harry that any time someone close to him showed up unannounced he came to the conclusion that it was an emergency.

"Um...I...could we talk?" Hermione asked, shuffling her feet as she looked around at Sirius' old room. Hermione walked over toward the tiny hanging skeletons and touched them gently, their small wings flapping quietly by her touch.

"Of course." Harry said, waiting for his friend to finally speak.

"I...I don't know where to start." Hermione furrowed her brows and sat down on the ornately engraved wooden bed. Harry sat quietly next to her and looked at her carefully.

"Start at the beginning." He answered and placed his hand on hers reassuringly. He could tell she was nervous, her teeth chewing incessantly on her lower lip.

"Something...Something happened. I...um...well…" She stammered. Harry looked down at her hand and narrowed his eyes at the large square emerald sitting on her right hand.

"Where did you get that ring?" Harry interrupted. Something about the piece was alarming.

"Um...it...it was a gift of sorts." Hermione continued to stutter.

"That couldn't possibly be from Ron? He showed me the ring he bought you." Harry said and quickly shut his mouth. He wasn't sure if he had spilled the secret. Ron had showed the tiny diamond engagement ring to Harry about an hour after her bought it, asking if he had possibly made the best choice.

"No...it's not. This...this came from...um...Draco Malfoy." Hermione answered and could feel the heat rise in her face. Harry's green eyes became large and round behind his glasses, his mouth slightly slackened.

"What? Say that again? You couldn't possibly have just said Draco Malfoy." Harry said, his eyes slightly bulging.

"Um...yes. That's what I need to talk about." Hermione mumbled, her eyes cast down toward the large green stone. She didn't have a chance to say much more before Harry was on his feet.

"You...you have to get rid of it! He...He probably cursed it!" Harry looked panic stricken as he pointed toward the ring like it was about to explode.

"It isn't cursed. It...it was bewitched but the charm was taken off...Malfoy took it off." Hermione sighed and looked up at her close friend.

"Wh...what? I...I don't understand!" Harry was so shocked and out of sorts, Hermione wasn't sure where to go next in the conversation.

"I'm just going to say this. I...I slept with Malfoy!" Hermione finally let the words out in a jumbled mess, her eyes cast to the floor. Harry stood motionless like a statue.

"Harry?" Hermione hadn't heard a peep from the dark haired hero for a good five minutes. She slowly looked up at him, awaiting his fury or worse, his disappointment.

"You slept with Malfoy? It was the ring...you said it was bewitched...he...he must have done something to it to take control over you…" He began to ramble and then started pacing around the room, his "I must not tell lies" scar glowing white on his hand as he ran it through his dark hair. Hermione's amber eyes followed her friend as he continued to pace.

"Harry...please...I...I need to talk to you about Ron." Hermione could feel hot tears begin to brim behind her lashes.

"You...you can't tell Ron. It will kill him. Just...just let me think…" Harry continued on, his shoulders hunched as he practically wore a rut in the floor.

"I have to tell Ron! I can't go into a marriage on a lie!" Hermione jumped from the bed and walked over to the Boy Who Lived and stood in front of him.

"Hermione...you don't understand…" Harry began to say.

"No...you don't understand Harry. I...I can't do this! Something...something else has happened. I...I have all of these feelings and I can't go on without dealing with them." She replied and watched her friend freeze.

"Hermione?"

"I...I have to know why he did it Harry. I have to know why he came back. He...he told me he did it to get back at Ron...but…"

"Wait...how many times have you seen him?" Harry's eyes suddenly narrowed and became dangerous. Hermione suddenly bit her lip, the familiar metallic taste of blood slightly touching the tip of her tongue.

"I...um...three times." Harry looked at her with daggers.

"So you betrayed Ron three times." Hermione could see the venomous look creeping onto Harry's face.

"No...no...it was only once! It happened at my flat then he came to the Burrow…" Hermione began to say, her hands up defensively.

"WHAT!" Harry yelled, knocking a few books off of a nearby shelf. Hermione winced.

"I...I didn't know he was there...then...then he came to my home a second time...he...he lifted the charm on the ring…"

"AND WHY WOULD HE DO THAT HERMIONE! HUH?!" Harry was beginning to yell. Hermione took a step back.

"I...I...I don't know...please Harry...please!" Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer. Hot tears began to spill from her amber eyes onto her cheeks as she choked back a sob. Harry's once dark look lightened as he saw the pain in his friend's face.

"Hermione...I'm sorry. I'm just shocked. You were bewitched, I can't blame you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He said carefully and pulled the wavy haired young woman in for a hug.

"I'm so confused Harry! I don't know what to do!" Hermione cried and allowed her friend to hold her as she sobbed.

"It'll be alright Hermione." Harry tried to sooth her as she trembled.

"I...I don't know what I'm feeling Harry." She cried onto his shoulder. Harry sighed and held tighter to her.

"Listen, we need to think of a way for you to talk to Ron so that he understands. He loves you, I imagine he will be able to let it go and still marry you." Harry replied and pulled her away at arms length. The moment the words came out of her friends mouth, she wasn't so sure she want to be married anymore. Why was she feeling that way? Had Draco really crawled under her skin that easily?

Later that night, Hermione lay in bed staring up at her white ceiling. She pulled her hands up toward the ceiling and eyed both rings side by side. She sighed heavily in defeat.

She loved Ron, there was no doubt about that but what kind of love was it? Did she love him as a possible partner and husband or just as a friend? Everything that happened had sent her into a tailspin. With Ron there was a comfortable feeling. He was goofy but gentle and loved Hermione very much. He would do anything in the world for her. But Draco...that was a whole other animal. He was strong and unpredictable. He was just as quick intellectually as Hermione. She couldn't even fathom the passion that seeped out of him. He was everything she shouldn't want. He was volatile and cruel, not to mention aggressive. But maybe all of that was a facade? She couldn't be sure. Ron was the safe, reliable choice, like a dog that followed her around. Draco on the other hand was full of fire and very dangerous like a monstrous pale dragon, always waiting to strike. He was thrilling and exciting and she couldn't deny how intoxicating it was to be around him.

Just the thought of him was making her excited. She had to stop thinking about him. She had to remember Ron, she had to talk to her fiance. Fiance? The word seemed impossible when associated with the red haired boy she met on the Hogwart's express, dirt smudged on his freckled nose.

Tomorrow would come and with it, the terrible truth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I got busy...then...DUN DUN DUN...sick. I have felt so gross for the last two weeks or so. I hope this short little chapter will help make up for it. I could really use some inspiration. Any thoughts, ideas, reviews, etc. are most welcomed.

Thanks again!

**Chapter 5-**

Hermione stared down at her gray trainers, one shoe lace on her right foot was starting to loosen from the bow. Her natural instinct was to bend down and retie the pesky lace but more pressing matters were at hand.

"So...you were saying something?" Ron said, trying to catch her gaze as he sat across from her in his parent's living room. Hermione toyed with the small diamond engagement ring, it felt itchy and almost hot as it sat on her ring finger.

"Um...I...need to talk to you about something." She said and began to scratch her neck, the feeling of nervous hives beginning to creep up her chest.

"Are you alright, your skin is getting all blotchy and red?" Ron asked, concern filtering into his voice as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Um...yes, fine." She lied as she looked around, hoping for something heavy to suddenly land on her head, ending the dreadful moment she was living in. Ron's eyes implored her to continue in her speech.

"I need to tell you something…" She continued on and then began to chew on her bottom lip.

"We've established that Hermione. Why don't you just tell me what it is already?" He asked and clasped his hands together, resting his elbows on his denim clad knees.

"I did something very wrong and I hope that you can forgive me." She was proud of herself that she had managed to let at least that part out but it didn't relieve her of the hard lump that had formed in her throat.

"You know I will always forgive you. I mean, you've forgiven me countless times." Ron smiled, his freckles almost reaching his eyes.

"Okay...then...here it goes." Hermione began to say. She could feel her heart begin to pound against the inside of her ribcage, the blood throbbing in her ears. She could feel her mouth open but the coursing blood had somehow struck her deaf. She couldn't be sure if anything actually came out of her mouth that was...until she saw his expression. The once jovial smile quickly dropped from Ron's shattered face. He looked like he was going to pass out or vomit.

"Ron? Ron?" Hermione whispered. She was terrified. All the color had drained from her fiance's face.  
>"You slept with Malfoy?" Ron's voice was barely audible, his eyes slightly glazing over.<p>

Suddenly a crack startled Hermione from the conversation.

"Am I too...apparently I am." It was Harry's voice filtering from the fireplace as he made his way over toward the two of them. Hermione looked up at the bespeckled man imploringly.

"Why didn't you wait Hermione?" Harry said, his eyebrows furrowing when he looked down at her.

"I...I…" Hermione stuttered. She could feel burning hot tears forming under her eyelashes. Harry quickly sat down on the arm of the chair that Ron was sitting in, his hand placed gently on his best friend's shoulder.

"She slept with Malfoy Harry...she slept with him." Ron looked as if he had seen Aragog come back from the dead.

"Ron...listen...she was bewitched. Malfoy bewitched her...that's all. She didn't know what she was doing." Harry muttered as he tried to calm his friend.

"He charmed a ring…" Harry began to say.

"Ring? What ring?" Ron asked, his mouth still slightly agape. Before Hermione had a chance to hide her hand, both young men's eyes fixed on the large square cut emerald sitting on her right hand. Hermione quickly pulled her hand away toward her back.

"Are you still wearing it?" Harry asked very obviously appalled.

"I...I…" Hermione stammered, tears already dropping from her eyelashes onto her cheeks.

"That's the ring you were wearing at our engagement dinner! You...you're still wearing it?!" Ron quickly stood up, his finger pointing dangerously at the hand she was so desperately trying to hide.

"Is it still cursed?!" His voice gaining pitch.

"No...NO! Malfoy took it off?!" The moment the words came out of her mouth she knew it had been a mistake. She quickly shut her mouth and pressed her body hard into the back of the armchair she was sitting in.

"WHAT?! SO YOU'VE SEEN HIM MORE THAN ONCE! HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?!" Ron was now fully screaming. Without another word uttered, other redheads began to filter into the sitting room. Molly Weasley quickly grabbed her son by the shoulder.

"What's all this shouting?! What has gotten into you Ronald Weasley?!" Molly scolded. Ron didn't even look at his mother as he jumped to his feet. He raised his arm, his finger pointing at Hermione like it was his wand.

"She has betrayed me! Get out! GET OUT!" He screamed as he began to reach for his wand. Hermione looked at Harry and back at the rest of the Weasley clan who stood dumbfounded. She took a deep breath in and stood up carefully.

"I'm sorry Ron. I'm so sorry…" Hermione sobbed, her voice choking out.

"DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!" He bellowed. Hermione carefully pulled the tiny diamond ring from her finger and placed it gently on table nearest to her. She turned her back at the crowd and allowed a howl of sorrow to escape her throat just as she apparated out of the Weasley home.

There was nothing left. She knew that any chance of forgiveness was gone. Though Ron had said he could in the beginning of their conversation, the end result was anything but. Hermione some how found herself in Diagon Alley. She had every intention of going to Obscurus books in order to find something to take her mind off of the terrible event that had just taken place. She wasn't sure if she would ever be able to show her face around or near any of the Weasley's again. They were her family and the thought of not having anything to do with them any longer broke her heart. Just as she was about to enter the bookshop, she noticed the same elderly witch pushing her jewelry cart along the cobbled pathway. She was the one that had started the whole mess by giving her that damn ring.

"Hey! HEY!" Hermione began to stalk toward the old woman. The woman apparently knew it was Hermione and kept her eyes toward the ground, pushing her cart as if she didn't hear her.

"Excuse me!" Hermione finally yelled as she broke out into a run toward her.

"Oh please...please don't hurt me!" The old woman stopped when Hermione skidded in front of her path. She put her hands up defensively to ward Hermione off as she pressed her fragile body against the cart for protection.

"You! You started all of this, giving me this damn ring?! This thing has destroyed my life!" Hermione yelled, practically spitting in her fury. The old woman side glanced Hermione nervously and licked at her dry lips.

"Miss...I just did it for the money...that's all. I'm an old woman with nothing to my name…" The old witch almost curled into herself to get away from Hermione's wrath. Hermione was taken aback by her words.

"I...I'm sorry." Hermione shook her head, trying to push back the helpless feelings.

"Deary...I...I shouldn't tell you this but…" The elderly woman looked up at Hermione carefully and peered around to see if anyone was listening.

"The Malfoy boy is here." She added. Hermione was shocked. She took a step back.

"You knew it was him?" Hermione mumbled, her chest beginning to ache slightly as it pounded in her chest.

"Of course. Who else but a Malfoy would be so arrogant? I knew his father when he was just a boy. He's not that far off from him." The old woman snorted.

"That's not true…" Hermione caught herself. Did she just defend Draco? She bit her lip and studied the old witch as she eyed Hermione.

"Hmm." The woman slightly grinned as she glanced at her.

"I see you still are wearing that jewel. Though...there is something different about it." The woman grabbed Hermione's hand, studying the emerald carefully, turning Hermione wrist this way and that. Hermione pulled her hand free from the woman's grasp.

"No longer enchanted I take it...but you still wear it...hmm and the tiny diamond is gone...interesting."

"You...never you mind!" Hermione pursed her lips together angrily.

"Listen miss...that Malfoy boy is going to be in a lot of trouble. If anyone finds out he is here...well...he's not safe. After everything that has gone on with that family and the death eaters...anyone who thinks they could get a piece of a Malfoy are going to take the opportunity presented." Hermione could feel the panic begin to invade her chest. The old witch was right. If Draco was still here, he wasn't safe. She had to find him before it was too late. No matter what had transpired between the two of them, she didn't want to be part of the reason why he would be murdered.

"If you knew it was enchanted...why would you give it to me?" Hermione questioned, quickly changing the topic.

"Like I said before miss, I needed the money." The woman replied and then pushed past Hermione, jewelry cart in toe.

"Ma'am...how do I find him?" Hermione called as she jammed her hands in her pockets.

"Do as the owls do dear...deliver a letter." The old gnarled witch replied just as she cleared Hermione's sight line.

Hermione began to race away from the bookstore as quickly as she could. She had to find Draco before anyone else did. She didn't realize that was going to be sooner than expected. She was planning on finding an owl to deliver a message to him but something else was drawing her. No sooner had she turned toward the entrance to Knockturn Alley did something inside of her pull to go in that direction. She normally would avoid that area seeing as the alleyway was devoted toward the dark arts.

"Who is this I see? Is that pretty boy Malfoy hiding in the shadows by Borgin and Burkes? Can't avoid that hair." It was a male voice that Hermione couldn't recognize but knew that with it came trouble. She crept along the darkened stone walls, trying to avoid giving away her presence. Four bodies stood surrounding another figure. Hermione could see by the dim light that the figure in the middle was Draco. His hood had been pulled away, his cloak half hanging off very obviously from being man handled.

"Miss us?" Another voice called from Draco's right.

"You stay away from me!" Draco snarled, his wand grasped firmly in his hand as he stared at the figures. His muscles seemed tensed against his dark ink black suit. His eyes shifted back and forth as he set his mouth into a grimace.

"And what are you going to do, run to your Daddy? Hm...not likely seeing as he's sitting in Azkaban." The first voice laughed. She could see the four darkened figures closing in on Draco. Draco looked around for an escape but was trapped. If he tried to run, he would soon feel the stinging sensation of a spell at his back.

"Couldn't resist coming back could you? I knew that little leak about the mudblood being engaged to the blood traitor would pull you from your hiding spot." Now Hermione knew the voice. It was Goyle, Gregory Goyle. Hermione held the gasp in. She didn't think he had survived the battle at Hogwarts.

"You told Rita Skeeter?" Draco seemed stunned. Hermione was confused by what Draco was implying. Had he seen the article the Daily Prophet had published of her betrothal to Ron? She had seen the article when it had first come out and was infuriated that her privacy was broken but of course was not surprised in any way.

"Anonymously of course. I knew the little gossip wouldn't be able to abstain from that piece of information." Goyle laughed, his hulking body more visible as he slightly moved toward a narrow shaft of light coming from a nearby storefront. It was as if he had taken the Death Eater robes right off of his father's cold, dead body only to don them himself.

"Didn't think you could be that clever Goyle? Always thought you were such a berk." Draco still held fast to his weapon as he licked his lips nervously.

"The only way I knew you would come out of your little snake hole is if you knew your precious little mudblood was marrying Weasley. You've always had a sick little crush on that little beast haven't you?" Goyle laughed, his counterparts laughing beside him.

"You shut it Goyle! Don't speak about her like that!" Draco spat, his body hunching as if he were to take flight. The shadows played off his face like a fierce dragon ready to spit fire.

"Oh, did I touch a nerve Malfoy...or did I forget...only you and your elitist family could speak about people that way? I thought you loved abusing her or was that just some dodgy way of avoiding your feelings for her?" Draco didn't reply, his eyes shifting back and forth.

"I always knew you obsession with her would come to light. No matter, we'll take care of her after we finish you off." Before another word was uttered, spells began to explode from wand tips. Draco lunged and dodged each spell like a professionally trained dancer. Hermione was amazed watching him but knew that he wouldn't last long when it was four against one. She knew that she had to act. She emerged from the shadows so quickly Draco didn't even know she was there. One by one she stunned each of the four, leaving Goyle for last as he saw her face the split second before she blasted him into Twilfit and Tatting's glass windows. Just as his hulking body hit the panes, it burst open like thousands of glittering diamonds hitting the ground. As soon as Hermione saw that Draco was alone and safe she ran to him.

Draco seemed stunned as he finally realized it was her as she paused in front of him. He blinked at her a few times, his gray eyes wide and confused.

"D-Draco?" Hermione stuttered, trying to catch her breath as she stared at the tall, rigid blonde. Draco was shocked at her presence.

"Granger?" He finally muttered as he looked at her, recognition finally settling on his pale features.

"Are you alright?" She whispered, struggling to see his expression in the dim light of the alleyway.

"What...what are you doing here?" He finally choked out as he took a step toward her, his black leather shoe grinding against the broken glass.

"I...I…" Why was she there? She had just thrown everything she had known away for what? To stop Draco from being obliterated by wizards that hated him just as much as her own friends did? Nothing she was doing made any sense. Draco looked down at her, his gray eyes searching hers. Before Hermione could stop herself, her mouth was on his, small hands winding into his platinum hair. Draco's body was stiff and unyielding at first but quickly melted as the shock wore off. He clutched her, his mouth pressed against hers hungrily.

"Why...why…" He said between kisses, his mouth never stopping as he held her so close, she could feel his heart pounding against hers.

"I couldn't...I couldn't let you die." She said between their pressed lips. Finally they broke apart, Draco looking down at her in astonishment.

"We...we have to go...it's not safe." Draco whispered and grabbed her hand.

"Where? There is no where? Everyone is going to hunt you?" Hermione could feel the tears beginning to sting behind her amber eyes as she held fast to his hand.

"I...I don't know." Draco suddenly stopped and pulled her to him quickly, her small body pressing against his.

"You aren't safe with me Granger...you need to go back…" He began to say and placed a gentle hand to her cheek.

"I'm not going back. There is no where to go back to. It's just you and I, Draco...just you and I." Hermione replied. Draco sucked in a breath and looked down at her, his expression so gentle and soft.

"I'm fine with just you and I." He answered and kissed her on the forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

New Chapter. I'm trying to make up for that long absence. Hope everyone likes. Reviews, suggestions...I'll take it all. Thanks again!

**Chapter 6-**

Hermione apparated the two of them to her flat. She ran to her bedroom to grab her small beaded bag. She had kept the purse as a memento from excursion with Ron and Harry. She always felt that someday it could be of some use to her again. She had never bothered to take the Undetectable Extension charm off of it. She quickly grabbed as many things as she could, books, clothes, bedding and other supplies. Draco watched her in fascination.

"That's brilliant." He mumbled.

"I used that charm when Harry, Ron and I were running." Hermione suddenly stopped, the little bag sitting in her hand like a glaring reminder. She sucked in a breath trying to keep her tears at bay. That bag was what helped to save the three of them from the Death Eaters and here she was using it to save one. She looked up at Draco, a tear falling from her lashes. Draco saw it at once and moved toward her quickly, his hand gently on hers.

"I've betrayed everyone." She could feel her throat tightening as she glanced at him. Draco looked down at her, his mouth curved into a frown.

"No you haven't Granger. I made you betray them. It's my fault. You...you can end this. You can go back to your life. They'll forgive you." He whispered and pulled his hand away from hers. Hermione looked back up at the tall blonde. Everything about him was different. Concern was no longer an emotion he was trying to hide. He was trying to avoid eye contact with her. She could see that he was battling with himself.

"Draco…" She began to say softly as she reached for his hand again. Tingles flew up her fingers at the contact from his skin.

"Was Goyle right? Had...had you been harboring feelings for me?" She barely could allow the words out. For a split second she thought she was going to see the same mean spirited, cruel young man from Hogwarts. The boy that would spit ugly words at her and say that everything was just a plot to get what he wanted.

"Have, I have been harboring feelings for you." Hermione was shocked by the admission. She blinked a few times, her amber eyes feeling hazy like something translucent had filmed over them.

"Ever since I first saw you." He mumbled and then grimaced.

"I don't understand." Hermione choked out. Draco shifted uneasily on his feet and let her hand go again. He began to pace her tiny bedroom, his hand immediately placed on the back of his platinum head.

"I remember the first day in such detail. I was on the train just about to get something from the trolley which unfortunately had already been bought out when I saw you wander over to one of the compartments. I heard you asking someone if they had seen a toad because that dunce, Longbottom had lost it…" Draco began to say and sat down on Hermione's bed. Hermione walked over toward him and watched him carefully as he looked down at his hands.

"You seemed so proud and strong when you asked whoever it was if they were doing magic...like you already knew they were going to mess it up before they even started. You reminded me of myself. Everyone else seemed so stupid and ignorant of magic. It was hard to believe that anyone coming from magical families didn't know anything at all of it before going to school. Then you...well...you didn't even come from a wizarding family yet you were so knowledgeable on the subject. To be honest, I was jealous of your intellect." Draco looked up at her and sighed.

"I already knew you were." Hermione slightly giggled.

"Know-it-all." He mumbled and grinned at her.

"Ferret." Hermione replied. This time, there was no venom in the name, just a playful jab.

"Bookworm!" Draco answered, his eyes widening in myrth as he slightly poked her in the stomach with his index finger. Hermione laughed and ruffled his pristine blonde locks.

"Prat!" She yelled just as Draco grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up in the air, throwing her gently on the bed beneath him. He straddled her tiny frame, pinning her wrists above her head. Hermione looked up at him in shock, her amber eyes becoming large and wide. Something was different now. There was no malice as he held her. He didn't try to hurt her, instead he was looking down at her with an expression she had never seen before. She loosened her hand from his hold easily and placed it delicately on his cheek. Draco allowed it and closed his eyes at her touch. He allowed her to move her other hand as she also placed her the palm on the either side of his face. She cradled his head in her hands as he closed his eyes and sighed. She pulled him down to her, her lips so gently pressed against his as she held him against her.

"Granger…" He whispered as she looked up at him.

"Don't." She whispered back. Before either of them knew what they were doing, their mouths were crashing into each other, a throaty groan escaping Draco's mouth as they kissed. Everything else was forgotten as their limbs tangled with each others. Hermione could feel herself giving into him. She was going to allow it again if she weren't careful. Suddenly Ron's face popped into her head. The look of disdain plastered on his freckled face as he pointed his finger at her. Before Hermione could stop herself,a whimper escaped her throat. Draco wrenched himself away from her as he saw the pained expression wash over her face.

"Granger? What...what did I do? I'm sorry…" He began to stammer as he hurried to remove himself from above her. Hermione could see the panic filtering into his eyes as he looked at her nervously.

"No...no...I'm sorry...I...I can't...I…" The rush of tears was so heavy and strong there was nothing she could do to stop them. She could feel herself deflating in shame. Draco hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, I'm sorry." He began to apologize. He felt like crawling inside himself. He had tortured this young woman for years with his words, now his actions were just making it worse. No matter his intention, he was causing her pain.

"I...I told Ron." Hermione finally let it out as she placed a shaking hand to her face to try and wipe her tears.

"You did?" Why was he so perplexed? Of course she did. She was Hermione Granger, honest heroine who always did what was right no matter how hard it was.

"He was going to curse me." Hermione knew the moment the words left her lips it was a mistake.

"WHAT?!" Draco was on fire. He was going to hunt Weasley down and use the Cruciatus curse on him until his eyes bled.

"Wait...wait Draco...please!" Hermione placed her ringed hand softly on his chest to calm him. Draco looked at her carefully.

"I...I know about the ring." She tried reading him, looking deeply into the crystal pools that were his eyes.

"You...you know?"  
>"I know you took the enchantment off of it. But...but why?" She asked, searching his face. Draco stood rigid. His eyes became dark and narrowed.<p>

"I can't do this." Draco suddenly jumped up and off of the bed.

"You need to go back to them. Apologize, I...I don't care, just go." He turned his back to her, his muscled back tensed and tight beneath his dark suit jacket.

"I don't understand." Hermione was shocked. What had just happened?

"Just...just go Granger! This was a mistake. A joke that went too far." Draco knew that she would be able to see through his lie. He felt things for her he didn't think were possible. He just didn't want her to get hurt. He had already done enough damage. He deserved whatever he got, he just didn't want her to get involved and become a victim of his already self-centered actions.

"Draco?" Hermione was angry at herself for crying. Everything was so confusing.

"JUST GO! GET AWAY FROM ME! THIS IS WRONG! DON'T YOU GET IT!" He yelled and turned back around toward her, his hands waving furiously.

"NO DRACO MALFOY! NO I WON'T! YOU CAN'T JUST COMMAND ME LIKE ONE OF YOUR HOUSE ELVES!" Hermione screamed back as she launched herself off of the bed toward him. Draco held fast to his spot. She pounded her fist against his chest, slightly knocking him backward. Draco didn't flinch.  
>"Please Hermione...just go." Hermione stopped her assault when she saw tears building behind his gray orbs. His mouth was trembling, his brow scrunched.<p>

"But...Draco…"

"You're not safe with me. I...I've wronged you. I've hurt you, I've used you. Please." Now the tears were fully flowing down his face. Hermione pushed herself into his arms, her face buried in his chest. She sucked in a deep breath, trying to inhale every bit of him.

"I don't care. I don't know why I feel this way? The enchantment is off...why...why do I care so much about you?" She said in a muffled tone while pressing her face into his ink black dress shirt.

"Because you are who you are and unfortunately I am who I am." Draco replied and placed a shaking hand on top of her wavy brown spirals. Draco pressed his lips to the top of her head and pulled himself away from her. Before Hermione could stop him, he apparated from her sight.

"DRACO! DRACO!" She screamed and cried as she fell to the floor in a heap. She had gone from breaking up with her fiance and best friend to saving her mortal enemy, to possibly running away with him, to this. What was this? What were they? Her brain seemed rattled in her head. Her whole world was upside down. Friends were enemies and enemies now were what? Friends? Lovers? More?

Hermione managed to pull herself up off of the floor and wipe her tears. Just as she was about to make her way into her sitting room, she heard knocking at her door. She took in a deep breath and reached for the handle.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HAVE YOU GONE DAFT?!" It was Harry and Ginny barging their way into her flat. Hermione didn't respond, just sat down on the settee with a thud, her head back and eyes shut.

"HERMIONE?!" It was Harry's close voice. He sounded irritated and angry.

"I know...I know Harry." Hermione sighed and opened her eyes. As her lids slid back, Ginny's face came into view. The look she had splashed across her fair features seemed deadly. Hermione blinked a few times and felt the heat rise in her face.

"You betrayed Ron, you betrayed us all." The pretty red-head said, anger seeping out of her pores.

"Ginny...you don't understand…" Hermione began to say. Before Hermione couldn't utter another word, she felt the sting of Ginny's palm hit her face.

"GINNY?!" It was Harry's startled reaction that filled the room.

"I have nothing to say to that traitor! She's dead to me!" Ginny said so coldly that Hermione could feel the air chill as Ginny made for the front door. Harry looked around a few times, not knowing what to say or do.

"I'm...I'm sorry Hermione…" Harry whispered as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be Harry. I deserve it. I have betrayed all of you. I don't think any of you will truly understand." Hermione blinked the tears away as she looked down at the floor.

"Hermione?" Harry asked quietly as he took a step toward Hermione's already open door.

"Yes Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked as she kept her eyes glued to the ground.

"Do you have feelings for Malfoy?" Hermione looked up at her best friend and bit her lip.

"I...I don't know exactly what I feel Harry. I...I didn't want to hurt anyone." She could feel her throat tightening as she looked at the dark haired young man. She tried to memorize everything about him at that moment. She feared that if she didn't she wouldn't be able to remember because that could be the last she ever saw him.

"I...I will try and talk to Ginny and Ron…" Harry said quietly and placed his hand on the door knob.

"You know what Harry, don't. Let them be angry. I'm not going to live my life just to make others happy. I have to make myself happy. Ron and Ginny will find happiness without me and if they want to be my friend...well, then they will seek me out." Hermione sucked in a breath and stood up. She lifted her chin in the air looked him straight in the eye.

"I don't expect any of you to forgive me...and you know what? I really am fine with it." She said and turned her back on him.

"Hermione...I…"

"Just go Harry. Just go." She mumbled as she wrapped her arms around herself. Harry sighed and walked over to her. He walked around to look at her and kissed her on the forehead gently.

"If you need me, you know where I'll be." He added. Hermione nodded her head and watched his form recede from her doorway.

That night, Hermione could barely sleep. Her bed seemed uncomfortable and every noise would cause her eyelids to fly open in shock and fear. When she did finally fall asleep, images of Ron's grimaced face and pointing finger flooded her brain. She swore she could still feel the sting of Ginny's slap.

"...YOU'VE BETRAYED ME!" Ron's voice echoed in her head.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Hermione called, her throat feeling hoarse and sore. Suddenly, her body began to calm and she felt warm. Draco's eyes popped into view. Those gray orbs looked into hers making her feel tranquil and at peace. It was almost as if she were being surrounded in warmth. Hermione quickly opened her eyes only to feel two strong arms surrounding her waist. She turned over quickly to see a form lying in the bed next to her. Through the slight moonlight from her bedroom window, Draco's body was made clearer.

"D-Draco?!" Hermione felt like the wind had been knocked out of her as she looked down at him.

"I'm so sorry...I had to come back...I...I don't know what I'm doing?" He whispered, his voice slightly croaking. He must have been crying or screaming. Hermione didn't care, nothing else mattered at that moment as she launched herself into his arms, crying into his bare chest. Draco held fast to her, kissing her tear stained cheeks and running his hands into her waves.

"I'm sorry I left."

"I'm glad you came back." Hermione smiled through her tears and pressed her mouth to his.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

Here is the next chapter. I would love reviews!

**P.S. **SOOOO...Since I have been getting some really wonderful responses from everyone for both this story and my "Blood Mark" story, I would like to give back to one of you for your faithful reading, favoriting and reviews. Closer toward the end of this story, I'm going to take a look at who has reviewed this story the most and I will PM you and I would like to do a small one shot for you as a gift. Sorry, I will not be able to base it on Anonymous reviews.I will give everyone a heads up the chapter before I make my decision. I would love to be able to do a one shot for everyone who has reviewed for me but unfortunately time is not on my side for that. Thanks again and HAPPY READING!

**Chapter 7-**

Hermione slowly cracked one eye open and then the other. She no longer felt Draco's warm arms surrounding her but noticed a shuffling noise coming from the left side of her bedroom.

"Draco?" Hermione stretched and yawned.

"We have to go." He said hurriedly and threw a pair of jeans and a top at her.

"What?!" Hermione could feel the panic beginning to rise in her throat.

"I think they followed me here." Draco said and helped her get dressed.

"Who? I don't understand?" Hermione felt the rush of panic becoming deep set in.

"Goyle and the rest. I think they tracked me. I saw movement outside of your window early this morning. It's just a matter of time before they figure out how to lift the protection enchantments I put on your flat." He replied as he pulled a t-shirt over her head, his hands slightly trembling against her bare skin while she pulled up her jeans.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Hermione didn't know what to do. She knew that if they tried to apparate or walk out, Goyle and his squad would grab the two of them easily.

"You're going to run." Draco answered and looked her in the eye.

"Wh-what?!" Hermione was perplexed.

"He's here for me. You are going to do exactly what I tell you…" Draco began to say, placing his hands on either side of her face. Hermione hadn't even zipped up her jeans when she looked him straight in the eye.

"No...no Draco...I'm not going to just run and leave you…" She began to protest. Draco's eyes implored her to listen.

"Please Granger...you have to. I know what Goyle is going to do. I know the spells he prefers. Please...it's the only way." He pleaded.

"But...but…" Hermione was at a loss. She didn't have a chance to protest much longer before Draco captured her lips with his own. Hermione sighed and melted as his lips pressed against hers deliciously.

"I need you to be safe. I'll find you. I promise." Hermione nodded reluctantly and kissed him again. She didn't want the feeling of his lips on hers to ever stop.

"You follow me, stay low. Whatever happens...don't stop. You hear me...don't

stop running." Draco whispered and walked out of the bedroom, Hermione's hand clasped in his. He was going straight for the front door. Goyle and the rest probably expected for the two of them to go out the windows or the back door. Or at least that was what Draco was hoping for.

Draco pulled open the door only to see Goyle standing there, smile spread across his large face. Neither Hermione nor Draco had a chance to say or do anything before Goyle's large fist collided with Draco's pale chin, sending him reeling back onto the floor at Hermione's feet. Hermione barely had the opportunity to scream before Goyle had her by the back of the hair and used a silencing spell on her to muffle her cries. Hermione went to grab for her wand but Goyle grabbed it first and slammed her into a nearby wall as the other death eaters filtered into her sitting room. They grabbed Draco's slumped body and hauled him up by the arms, blood trickling out of his mouth. Goyle must have knocked him out cold, Hermione couldn't see him stirring or moving. She tried desperately to scream but the spell was too powerful. Hot tears sprung to her eyes as she struggled to free herself from Goyle's grasp.

"Stop fighting you filthy mudblood. Your lucky I don't hex you right now!" Goyle ground out next to her ear. Hermione cried harder as she could feel him push his weight against her aching wrists. Any more pressure and they would be snapped.

"Now aren't we going to have fun." Goyle laughed huskily in her ear as he pulled her from the wall, his large hand wound in her fawn waves painfully.

"Let's go. We have plans for you." He added as he and the rest of his allies apparated Hermione and Draco from her flat.

When Hermione's feet finally touched solid ground it wasn't for long. Suddenly her body was thrown across an open area into a hard stone wall. She fell to the ground and landed on her hands and knees in a heap. The floor was made of some sort of cold stone and she could barely see anything. She tried screaming but the enchantment still hadn't worn off. She could see a slight light ahead of her and ran as fast as she could. She must have been in a cellar of some kind. The cellar led to an opening which was at the bottom of a set of stone steps. Hermione grasped a gate made of iron bars and tried to peer out but couldn't see anything. She knew exactly where she was. She was at Malfoy Manor. It was the same cellar that Ron, Harry, Luna and Mr. Ollivander had been held hostage while she was being tortured. Why had they brought her here?

Hermione didn't have to wait long for her question to be answered. Two dark figures made their way down the stone steps toward her. Hermione tried to run toward the darkest corner of the cellar but couldn't manage to fend the two figures off. With both her arms pinned, she was drug up the stairs and thrown onto the hard stone floor, one figure on either side of her.

"Hello Granger. Haven't seen you in quite awhile...a few years it seems." Goyle grinned as he pulled his mask off and threw it on a nearby table. Hermione was in the same room that Bellatrix LeStrange had tortured her. This time she was on the opposite side of the room, closest to where Dobby had saved her and her friends. Hermione still couldn't speak but stared daggers at the brutish man standing before her.

"Malfoy led us so easily to you. He has a sixth sense about where to find Harry Potter's friends." Goyle grinned as he paced back and forth in front of Hermione, his hands behind his back. Hermione avoided his eye contact.

"Especially you. Isn't that right Malfoy?" Goyle said just as Draco walked into the room as if it was the most natural thing to do. Hermione's eyes slightly bulged in her head. He wasn't being drug in, he wasn't struggling. But...he wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Great idea going for the mudblood Malfoy. Potter shouldn't be that far off." Hermione's head snapped toward Draco. Draco still avoided her glare and proceeded to stand next to a wall, his arms crossed over his chest. It had all been a ruse, a plan of attack. She was just a pawn in an attempt to get to Harry. She blinked rapidly as she looked down at the floor. She wasn't going to cry. She was not going to give in, no matter what.

"Want first crack Malfoy?" Goyle asked as he handed Draco his wand back. Draco took it slowly from Goyle's outstretched hand and walked quietly toward Hermione. Hermione kept her eyes on the floor. She was prepared for it. He would Crucio her until she begged to be put out of her misery. It was his final revenge. She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath as she heard his leather shoes scuff against the stone floor.

"Look up." The figure to the left of her announced. Hermione refused. She would never give Draco the satisfaction of seeing her eyes.

"Did you hear me Mudblood!" The figure said loudly and grabbed her roughly by the back of her head. Hermione could feel her head bounce lightly, the roots of her hair being pulled savagely from her scalp. She fought the whimper that threatened to escape her throat.

"You know what Goyle. I think I would like to be the one that finishes her." Draco said quietly. Hermione was confused. Here was his opportunity and instead he was giving it to someone else? She shouldn't be surprised. He always would rather have others do his dirty work for him.

"Coward!" Hermione ground out as her head was pushed down so that it was practically touched the floor.

"What did you say to me?" Draco asked as he bent down close to her face.

"You heard me! You're a coward! If I'm going to be tortured you might as well be the one to do it. You already did it to my heart, you might as well finish the job!" Hermione spat as she continued to keep her eyes to the floor.

"Is that so Granger?" Draco ducked even lower to get a closer look at her.

"Like I said Draco, it's just you and I." Hermione whispered, her amber eyes finally glancing up to meet his icy gray ones.

"I'm fine with just you and I." Draco whispered back and suddenly spun around and started shooting spells across the room. Hermione struggled and pushed the hand that was holding her down off and crawled across the room toward the large columns. She hid behind them as she watched Draco hit two Death Eaters at once, both being thrown across the room. Goyle bumrushed him, throwing his bulk into Draco's mid section and casting him to the ground. Draco's body hit the floor with a crack as he skidded on his back. He attempted to shoot a curse at Goyle but astonishingly, Goyle was agile enough to avoid the spell and ran out of the room toward another part of the manor. Draco jumped to his feet and began to dash toward Goyle's direction.

Hermione flew out from her hiding spot only to collide with Draco's running form. As the two jumbled bodies hit the floor in a pile, Hermione scrambled to stop Draco from moving away from her. Draco's eyes went wide as he finally paused, Hermione's petite frame atop his.

"Granger?!" Hermione pointed at her throat signalling that she couldn't speak. Draco quickly spoke the counter curse and looked up at her. Hermione at once could feel her vocal chords were no longer paralyzed. She looked down at the Slytherin blonde and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why?" Hermione began to say, her voice cracking. Draco looked down and attempted to get up. Hermione pinned him to the floor, her hands on his shoulders as she straddled his torso.

"ANSWER ME!" Hermione yelled, her voice gaining pitch.

"I...I…" Draco stammered.

"It's all a lie! Everything!" She seethed, her fingers slightly digging into his shoulders.

"No...no...it's not...it's not!" Draco pleaded, tears now welling in his pale eyes.

"YOU'RE A LIAR!" Hermione screamed and raised her hand to slap him. Draco caught her arm and pulled her down to him, his mouth crashing into hers. Hermione struggled to remove him from her but couldn't help but languish in his kiss.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He said between kisses. He placed his hand on her cheek and continued to pepper her face with his lips.

"You...you led them to me...you…"

"It was a mistake...I...I didn't think it would go this far…" He said and looked her deep in the eyes. Hermione wrestled with believing him.

"I...I wanted revenge on Weasley...I...I wanted...I wanted you...I'm sorry." He added, tears finally running down his face.

"I've destroyed you. I've destroyed your life...because I'm selfish. I...I unleashed them on you and your friends. I...I didn't think I felt what I did for you until I saw you in the tea shop. Then it all became clear...but by then...it was too late. I'm sorry." Hermione could see that for once in Draco Malfoy's life, he was telling the truth. Hermione finally pulled herself up from his face. She looked down at him, trying to read his soul.

"Why should I believe you Draco?" Hermione finally said it as she sat on top of his body.

"You shouldn't. You should only believe yourself." He said and looked up at her.

"We have to warn Harry and Ron." She added. She could see the terror flash across Draco's face by the mere mention of the two Gryffindor males.

"I...I will do whatever you need me to do." Draco replied and placed his hand gently on her thigh.

"In the mean time...you and I...we can't do this. We...we have to have distance." Hermione removed herself from him and stood up, brushing her jeans off. Draco stood up slowly and stared at her, his gray eyes unblinking.

"If...if that's what you want." He answered, his body language showing obvious sadness.

"It's not what I want...it's what I need." Hermione moved over toward him, placing her hand gently in his.

"I am sorry Granger." Draco whispered and placed a warm hand on her cheek.

"I will believe it when I see it Draco." Hermione quickly kissed on the lips and let her hand slip from his. The moment their fingers lost contact, she felt cold.

"I understand."

"And it's Hermione." She added and flashed a slight smile.

"Hermione...sounds better than mudblood." He slightly joked.

"I would hope so."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **

Here is the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys. A little strange, I know, but who doesn't love a little love scene. Sorry I don't go into major detail, that's what your imagination is for. I honestly don't think anyone could ever write a love scene for the two of them and do it justice. There aren't enough descriptive words in the english language to portray the feelings someone experiences during that time.

I hope everyone had a chance to read my last author's note in reference to my one shot offer. Well, happy reading. Please review! THANKS!

**Chapter 8-**

Hermione knew that if she had set foot near the Burrow without Harry, she would be cursed into oblivion. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley might be forgiving but it was for sure that Ron and Ginny wouldn't be. She decided that it would be best to find Harry first and explain to him the situation. She could only hope that Ginny wasn't with him, which was a very rare occasion.

As Draco and Hermione apparated into number 12 Grimmauld Place, the air seemed stale and unmoving. Hermione listened closely for any signs of Harry but silence was the only sound meeting her ears.

"Where are we?" Draco asked as he looked around the old forgotten home. He followed Hermione down the hallway, past the Black family portraits, into the main part of the house.

"Harry's. It used to be Sirius' home." Draco seemed very curious as he looked at each portrait carefully.

"We are at scarheads'...I mean...Potter's?" Draco quickly corrected himself seeing the irritated look sweep over Hermione's face.

"Yes. After your disgusting aunt murdered Sirius, Harry found out that Sirius had left it to him. He lives here...or should I say, he sleeps here." Hermione mumbled, feeling Draco's presence tight against her. She could tell he yearned to touch her and she felt the same but she knew that it was best for the two to maintain space.

The two managed to find themselves in the tapestry room. The same room that Sirius had shown Harry the various Black family members tapestry burn marks. Draco searched the remnants to see his own face staring back at him, his name floating underneath him in a scroll. The portrait made him sick to his stomach. The smirk on his face was so like his father's that it unnerved him.

"C'mon Draco." Hermione whispered as she grabbed his hand gently to lead him out. Draco sighed and followed but reveled in the feeling of her flesh pressed against his.

"Harry? Harry are you here?" Hermione called as she made her way to the drawing room. There was no sign of Harry anywhere. If what she feared was true, he must be at the Burrow which would only mean that to warn him, she would have to go there. She sucked in a heavy breath and turned to Draco.

"We have to go there, don't we?" He replied as he stared hard into her unsettled amber eyes.

"No...I can go." She mumbled and looked down at her gray clad shoes.

"Absolutely not! You aren't going alone. Weasley will try and curse you!" Draco's reaction seemed visceral and inflamed as his eyes narrowed and blonde eyebrows furrowed.

"And he won't if you are standing next to me? Draco, I have to be logical about this." Hermione added and touched his arm gently then pulled it away quickly. She cleared her throat, silently cursing herself for not abstaining from touching him.

"Granger...please...it's dangerous." He whispered as he moved closer to her as she moved toward the the settee she slept on when the trio had run there for safety. She could feel her thighs catch the arm and she began to slightly lose her balance. Draco grabbed her gently by the wrist to balance her. His body pressed against hers as he righted her.  
>"I...I…" Hermione began to feel a flush of heat scorch her cheeks as she stuttered. He was so alluring and magnificent to look at. Hermione could feel her amber eyes become large and round as she stared into his gray irises. The little flecks of blue hidden inside his gray pools only made him more enticing. She couldn't help but allow her sight to slowly graze over his pale angled cheek bones and chiseled jaw up to the curve of his sumptuously devilish mouth. She didn't mind that he hadn't shaved and there was just a shadow of blonde whiskers on his chin. He apparently was feeling the same as she felt the heat from his body seem to intensify from her contact.<br>"Granger…" His voice was low and husky and his eyes became dark and intense. Hermione felt her tongue become dry and parched as she swallowed hard. Draco took his free hand and wrapped one of her loosened tendrils around his index finger, winding it ever so slowly. Hermione could barely take the delicious torture, her heart pounding against her ribcage almost painfully. She had to break the spell. She knew where she was. She was in the room where her and Ron had first held hands. It was a memory she didn't want to taint but Draco's magnetism was hard to pull away from.

"I...we…" Hermione stammered so hard she heard her teeth clicking together. Draco could see her apprehension and began to peel himself away from her, the pressure on her wrist slackening.

"We…" She stammered again as her breath hitched in her throat.  
>"I want to be a "we"." His voice deep and throaty. Hermione lost all semblance of order with that declaration. She crashed into him, her hands slithering around his neck like two serpents as she pressed her mouth against his with a want she didn't think possible. Draco groaned as she kissed him hard, her body pressed against him tightly. He instinctually wrapped his fingers into her waves, almost hurting her as he slightly pulled, making her head go back so that he could attack her exposed neck. Hermione gasped as he licked and nipped her sensitive skin with his teeth as she raked her fingers against his back. His suit jacket was just an obstacle for her, the prize was his bare skin. She ripped and pulled at the stiff material, throwing it to the side in a heap as she then began to charge at his black dress shirt buttons. Her hands were shaking so hard, she couldn't manage to free the little fastenings from the holes. Out of desperation and lust she finally ripped his shirt wide open, his buttons clattering against the hardwood floor. Her aggression only made him groan more as he grabbed at her wrists to restrain them.<p>

"You destroyed my shirt." He said between obliterating kisses. Hermione ignored him as she continued to pull his shirt off his bare torso. Suddenly, Draco grabbed her roughly around the thighs and turned them away from the settee and slammed her into a nearby wall as he pulled her legs over his waist. Hermione could feel the wind get knocked out of her but it didn't matter. She could hear two framed pictures fall from the wall behind her, the glass breaking on impact. Draco ripped her shirt over her head, her bare breasts against his chest. He paused slightly to look at her figure then continued his assault on her wanton mouth. Hermione removed her legs from around his waist as they both fought to unclasp each others pants. Draco had apparently won that battle as he pulled her jeans down to the floor and placed his foot on them so she could pull her feet out. Hermione managed to finally rid him of his and the two stood there in nothing but a pair of almost transparent white painties and skin tight black boxer boxer briefs left nothing to the imagination nor Draco's obvious need for her. Draco looked her up and down and then placed both hands on either side of her against the wall and kissed her delicately.  
>"I'm sorry. I can't keep my hands off of you." He whispered into her hair and placed a hand gently on her hip. His fingers felt like raw fire on her over sensitized flesh.<p>

"I failed too." She smiled back as she kissed him softly.

"If you...if you don't want to, I'll understand." He said and looked at her carefully. She could see in his eyes that that was the furthest thing he wanted.

"That's the problem Draco, that's all I want to do." She added. Before either of them could stop themselves, they were heavily kissing again, their hands mutually roaming each other's bodies. Draco led the two of them to the settee, he laying her gently down on the worn old cushions. Hermione tried to put the memories out of her mind as she concentrated on the feelings he was giving her. She couldn't help the moans that escaped her lips with every scorching touch and searing kiss.

"Granger?" Draco's voice cut through. Hermione looked at him slightly startled from her dream like state. She placed her hands on either side of his face as he looked over her, his body kneeling above.

"I...I really...um...I…" He began to tremble. Hermione wasn't sure if he was cold or was having second thoughts.

"What is it Draco?" Hermione asked as she looked up at him gently.  
>"I...I need to tell you something." He said, his mouth setting in a straight line.<p>

"Tell me." She answered.

"This is hard for me." He slightly looked away. Hermione reached up and kissed him ever so softly.

"I really care about you." He finally said but the look on his face seemed like he was angry with himself.

"I care about you too." She replied and smiled warmly up at him.

"I'm sorry...for everything." He added and slightly shifted his weight.  
>"I know."<p>

"I...I don't think you do." He said and then sat back slightly. Hermione looked up at him and pushed herself up on her elbows.

"I...I have done things to you that are beyond unforgivable. I could never make up for them. I'm being selfish by...by doing this." He put his hand to his forehead as if a headache was coming on.

"If you are selfish because of this, then so am I. I have a choice in this." She answered. and placed a hand on his arm. Draco looked down at her petite hand, the emerald peering up at him in all it's green glory.

"I have hurt you so badly."

"But you aren't now, at least I don't think you are." She answered and tried to get him to look at her.

"I don't know what to do." He whispered, emotion slightly choking him. He reluctantly looked at her.

"Neither do I." She placed a hand on his face, gently running her thumb against his cheek. Draco touched her hand and kissed her palm.

"Can I make a suggestion?" She added.

"Of course."

"Why don't we try and be friends?" Hermione grinned. She put her hand out toward him. Draco looked at her inquisitively.

"Go on, shake my hand." She said. Draco took her hand and shook it gently.

"Hermione Granger, nice to meet you and you are?" She grinned devilishly.

"Draco Malfoy. Might I say, you are beautiful." He grinned back just as wickedly.

"Not so bad yourself." Hermione laughed and kissed him deeply. Again, the two became intertwined. She kissed him as hard and as passionately as he kissed her. She ran her fingers over his bare back as he pressed himself against her, his fingers looping into the waistband of her white panties. Hermione could feel herself gasp as he torturously pulled the cotton down from her heated skin. He kissed her mouth again, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I want this to happen because we both want to, not because something was making you." He whispered.

"Draco…?" Hermione whispered back.

"Yes…"

"I wanted to before." She smiled back and allowed him to finally remove the material from the lower part of her body.

"I wanted to also." He added and kissed her mouth tenderly.

Within the next hour, the two had made love twice, their bodies a tangled mess. Now that Hermione looked around at the abandoned drawing room, memories of her ill-fated romance with Ron were now replaced. They were replaced with Draco's smiling face, his gentle hands, his hot mouth and his amazing body. But more than anything, they replaced with the joy she felt when she was with him. Who knew that two enemies could find such passion and possibly love with each other?

For the few fleeting moments she had wrapped in their bliss, she would put the thoughts of danger in the back of her mind. If she was going to meet her end, she wanted something to hold onto. Even if it was a tryst in the middle of her best friend's drawing room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

Here is the new chapter. Yay! Sorry, nothing steamy but I hope everyone likes it. Thanks to everyone who have taken the time to read, favorite and review this and past stories. I really do appreciate it. You guys are the reason I keep writing. If you have any suggestions, please, don't hesitate to PM me. Thanks!

**Chapter 9-**

Hermione awoke with her face buried in Draco's pale chest. She could feel his arms were still wrapped around her as he lightly snored. She looked around carefully, noticing the broken picture frames and shattered glass littering the floor of the drawing room. If Harry came back, they were going to be caught and that was not something she could allow. Reluctantly, she peeled herself off of Draco's chest, his hands still trying to clutch her bare body.

"We have to get up, Harry could be here." Hermione whispered and placed a gentle kiss on the Slytherin's mouth, allowing it to linger slightly.

"So." Draco slightly grinned, his eyes still shut.

"Draco, get up." Hermione playfully poked him and then finally managed to untangle herself from his grasp. She hunted for her clothes and managed to find them strewn across the drawing room in various places. She grabbed Draco's clothing and threw them at him.

"Get dressed, quickly." She mumbled. Draco ignored her and lounged on the couch as if he had all the time in the world. He eyed her carefully as he watched her pull her pants on and button them.

"Draco, please!" Hermione was getting irritated. She managed to right herself and run her hands through her hair to detangle her tousled ringlets.

"Oh, but it would be so fun if Scarhead found me here, lounging on his settee in my birthday suit." Draco grinned as he allowed his naked body to be totally revealed.

"As amusing as that may be for you, it wouldn't be like that for me. I have to find Harry and Ron. Harry is probably with Ron right now." Hermione said anxiously and began to wring her hands as Draco got up slowly pulled each article of clothing on.

"I imagine that we have gotten to sully his drawing room before even he could. Doubt Weaslette is willing to go that far." Draco mumbled to himself, slightly satisfied that he had something over Potter, even if it were something he could never share for Hermione's sake.

"What was that?" Hermione asked tapping her foot as she waited for him to finally finish.

"Oh nothing Granger, nothing at all." He slightly grinned and ran a hand through his platinum mane. He walked over to her and slung his arm over her shoulder.

The two apparated to the Burrow. Draco knew it would be best to stay out of sight. He hung close to the garage, trying to stay out of sight as Hermione made her way inside of the home. He was hesitant to stay back but knew that if he even attempted to step foot across the threshold, wands would be pointed at him straight away.

As Hermione made her way inside she was surprised to see Ron sitting in a chair in the living room, his hands resting on his elbows as he stared at nothing.

"Ron?" Hermione heard her own voice crack as she approached hesitantly. Ron didn't move but slightly snorted in her direction.

"Ron, I...I know you don't want to see me...but...I...I have to tell you something…"

"Is it about Goyle?" Ron asked, his voice seeming void of any emotion. Hermione was shocked and finally faced him. There was a massive black and blue mark along Ron's face, a cut across his lower lip and his hands seemed scraped and marred.

"Oh my God Ron, are you alright?!" Hermione lunged toward him, grabbing a hold of his hardened body. She could feel his frame tighten from her touch.

"What do you care?!" Ron shrugged her off and stared at her dangerously. Hermione was taken aback but wasn't all that surprised by his reaction.

"What...what happened?" She muttered as she took a step back, her trainer rubbing against the well worn area rug.

"Well, Goyle decided to come here a few hours ago. He took everyone. I don't know where any of them are. I managed to get away but not before he and his group found Harry and Ginny hiding in the garage." Ron said matter of factly.

"So if you came here to warn us, too late." He added and stood up from his seat. Hermione could feel the tears begin to prick at her eyes. If she had only kept some self control and stayed away from Draco, she would have been able to warn all of them. She felt ashamed of herself. She had allowed lust to cloud her judgement and now her friends lives were hanging in the balance.

"I'm...I'm…"

"Oh shut it Hermione! Don't go and try and apologize. You aren't sorry! You don't care! You stopped caring the moment you got involved with Malfoy! I knew something was wrong with you!" Ron yelled as he moved toward her dangerously. She had only ever seen that look in his eye once before and that was when he had his wand pointed at her.

"Ron, I know you are upset! We...we can find them, if we work together." Hermione put her hands up defensively as she tried reasoning with her once fiance.

"Don't you get it Hermione, it's you and I and it's just that! There is no 'we'. I don't think there ever was a 'we'. I gave you my heart and you threw it away for some torrid tryst with someone that tortured you and all the rest of us. It was probably all part of some game, some tactic to get to Harry. And you fell for it! I thought you were the smart one but if anything, you are the biggest fool!" Ron began to yell, his hands balled into his fists as a red stain crossed his face as his anger heightened. Hermione bit her lip hard. She held her tears back. She wasn't going to show any weakness.

"You can call me what you like Ronald Weasley but I am not going to stoop to your level!" Hermione replied, her chin held high.

"Oh really Hermione! You didn't have any probably hopping into bed with someone that used to call you filthy names! Or maybe that's what you are into! Maybe if I had berated you and called you names you would have stayed with me." Ron was doing anything now to get to her. She could see he was searching his brain for the most cutting words possible.

"Let's not pretend that you were the kindest person to me Ron. As a matter of fact, you had no problem making fun of me when you didn't think it would effect anything you needed or wanted. At least Draco did it to my face! There was no pretending to be my friend unlike you who only used it to their advantage. How can I forget all of the times you needed me to do your potions homework or help you on an essay because you were too busy chasing Lavender around!" Hermione knew she had him caught in her crosshairs. She was after all smarter than he was and could recall things from their past with precision. Ron had always conveniently forgotten all of his transgressions. Ron just stared at her, his mouth set in a hard, straight line.

"At least I'm not a traitor!" It wasn't the words that struck her, it was the deadly look in his eyes when he said it.

"Because of you, they came. It's because of you that they have my family and it's because of you, that they'll die. I hope he's worth it Hermione. I hope that whatever you have with him is true and he isn't just using you. But again, how would I know since all I ever did was use you too." Ron replied. His features were so dark and menacing that Hermione took a step back.

"Now if you don't mind, I have to try and find them. Don't get in my way. If you do, you will look like just another enemy." He added and turned on his heel and left the room. Hermione could hear him disapparate with a pop as he entered the kitchen, leaving her. Hermione rolled his words around in her head.

"Just another enemy." The sound just echoed and left trails inside of her mind. She closed her eyes tight and made her way out of the house toward the garage. She paused just before she came into Draco's sightline.

Was Ron right? Was Draco just using her for his own selfish means? He did say that he initially did everything to get back at Ron. Was he still just using her? She couldn't be sure. Everything was so jumbled. People that she once cared about and cared about her now despised her. Maybe they were right to hate her. She had thrown everything away for something she couldn't quite define as a relationship. Yes, being with Draco was thrilling and exciting, but like a true deatheater, she could never quite be sure if he were honest are was just using her as a means to an end. He was a good actor, she saw that when he was around Voldemort and his own father, but was he acting with her? It was all turned upside down. She didn't want to be the cause of people losing their lives, especially people that she loved. No matter her current or past feelings, she had to do something to save them, even if it meant putting her life in jeopardy. As for Draco, if he truly cared for her, he would understand. They would find their way back to one another, if it were their destiny.

She looked toward the garage, seeing the outline of his body close to the back entrance. He didn't notice her or at least it didn't look like it but he seemed slightly lost and nervous. She took a deep breath and disapparated. She had to find them, no matter the cost.

Draco turned his head when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was Hermione standing right outside of the Weasley family home. Something in her amber eyes looked different, as if she were staring into the distance. He waited patiently for her to approach, but she never did. She continued to stand there and stare into nothing. Draco squinted his eyes wondering what was going through her mind. She must have had an altercation with one of the Weasley clan and needed a moment to decompress. He was just about to take a step toward her when he noticed her take a deep breath, her chest rising and falling. He knew in that moment, something had shifted and he could feel the panic rising in his body. She disapparated. She was gone. She had left him there, hiding beside the garage of one of his most hated enemies homes. He at first thought maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him. She hadn't just done that. She hadn't just left him there to stare at the spot that she once stood.

"Granger?! GRANGER?!" He yelled. He ran toward the spot, the dirt on the ground slightly disturbed from where her gray trainers once stood.

"GRANGER?!" He screamed. He could feel himself become nauseated. What had just happened? Why had she left? He knew that it was futile but he ran inside the Weasley homestead, screaming and calling her name. The cluttered magical home was empty. No signs of any redheads nor the girl he had become so attached to.

She had left him.

She had left him alone.

He stood in the middle of the living room, the mismatched furniture and overcrowded shelving made him feel like the walls were closing in. He could feel his panic turn into anger. Without control he began physically overturning chairs, knocking cabinets over, kicking tables and breaking lamps.

He was alone.

She was gone.

And he didn't know what had happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

Here is the next chapter. I hope everyone likes. I know Ron's harsh but keep in mind what he has gone through. I don't think I would even be as nice. Would love reviews and thanks again to all of those who have been consistently reading. It means a lot to me. Suggestions are also very valuable to me.

**Chapter 10-**

Hermione was at a loss. She wasn't sure where to even begin. Where could Goyle have taken Harry and the Weasleys? She couldn't be sure but something inside of her pulled her toward Hogwarts. Even though end of summer term had been about two weeks prior, she knew that there could possibly still be remaining witches and wizards at the school.

Hermione found herself on the grounds near Hagrid's shack. Hagrid had stayed on the grounds and still was the active gamekeeper. He was no longer looked at as an oaf by the students but as a knowledgeable and heroic man whom all of the students highly respected and adored. His hut no longer was just a haven for Harry, Hermione and Ron but for many students who needed aid or advice. Hermione was happy that he finally got the acknowledgment he so deserved. Her first instinct was to run to Hagrid's shack and ask him where Harry and the Weasleys were but she didn't want to possibly put the half giant at any risk. She loved him and didn't want to put him in harms way also.

She ducked behind some trees and made her way up to the main part of the grounds, looking over her shoulder to make sure that no one saw her. She found her way to the great hall and noticed no one around. The moment her feet touched the stone floor, her mind was sent back to the last moment she stood within it's great walls. Everything looked exactly as she left it. She could feel hot tears brim in her eyes as she noticed the long wooden tables, the same tables she sat with Harry and Ron, planning and preparing for the oncoming onslaught that was now known as the Great War. She couldn't believe that three young people could possibly defeat such a foe much less fathom the idea that one so evil could exist. They should have spent their youth studying, going to dances, preparing for exams and being nervous about first kisses not developing strategies and escape plans. She sucked in a heavy breath.

All the times that she sat at that table, pouring over books all the while, her arch nemesis sat only a few tables away from her thinking of her as more than just an enemy. She was so blind. She was so inside her own head, she didn't realize what was really happening to all of them. The war had hardened even the kindest of them.

She looked over at the spot that Draco used to sit. What had gone through his mind? She couldn't imagine. All she had thought about was survival. She supposed that was what he was thinking about also at the time. All she could allow herself to think about was how to defeat those who were planning on destroying everything she held dear. She didn't think about what was going on in the minds of her enemies. Were they her enemies? Those Slytherin children that had been brainwashed into believing whatever their parent's told them? Draco certainly was something from left field. Out of all of the Slytherins, he was the one she thought sure would take her life the very moment he came across her again. Instead, he made love to her. Held her gently, caressed her while she slept. Or was it a ploy? She didn't know. She was so confused and out of sorts. She had to put Draco out of her mind. She quickly glanced down at the emerald, it's green glow haunting her. She had to find her friends. She had to save them.

She pulled herself from her thoughts and made her way through the castle. With that unmistakable pull drawing her through the corridors and stairs, she now was standing in front of the Room of Requirement. Every part of her knew that was where they were. She just had to concentrate.

"Hermione?!" Hermione paused when she heard Ron's voice calling from behind her. Hermione swung around, her hand already on her wand. Ron stood there, stoney face, his wand pointing at her.

"MOVE!" He yelled, his eyes narrowing at her.

"I'm here to help…" She began to say, her wand trembling in her shaking hands.

"MOVE!" Ron bellowed again as he jutted the wand dangerously at her. The look on his face could melt stone.

"No Ronald! No!" Hermione screamed back.

"You have no right to be here! You are a traitor!" He replied as he took a step toward her. Hermione stood her ground against the tall redhead.

"I'm here to help my friends...just like you are here to help your family." She replied and bit her lip, trying not to allow her nerves to get the best of her.

"They aren't your friends! You betrayed them just like you have betrayed me!"

"Ron...you have to stop this! You have to! We are friends! You and I may not be together but we are friends. I have helped you and you...you've helped me. We love one another!" Hermione could feel the tears stinging her eyes as her gray trainers began to shake. She could feel her whole body quake while looking at him.

Ron stood silently, staring at her.

"You cannot possibly love me and do what you've done. You lied to me. You deserted me and slept with the one person that I despise the most. You've killed me Hermione. You've killed us all." Ron was so serious that Hermione could feel herself freeze in his stare.

"Now move before I kill you." He added and held fast to his wand.

"Then kill me Ron, kill me. Since that is what I've done to you. It's only fair." Hermione looked at him unwavering and threw her wand to the floor in front of him.

"Or...or be my friend Ron and let me help you save them." Hermione added and put her hands to her side. Ron eyed her sternly. She could see he was struggling.

"I don't trust you." He looked at her carefully.

"I don't expect you to."

"We cannot be friends."

"That is your decision." Hermione blinked a few times as she watched him change his grip on his wand.

"I loved you." He blurted, a tear falling down his freckled cheek.

"I love you still." Hermione tried to crack a slight smile.

"Don't...don't toy with me." Ron's face looked like it was going to crack open from emotion.

"I'm not Ron. You are one of my best friends. I love you. I...I didn't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you. I want you to be happy." Hermione took a tentative step toward him. Ron continued to stare at her, his wand still at the ready.

"Please, please let me help you." She put her hands up defensively as she took another step toward him.

"Is he gone?" Hermione could feel her spine stiffen at the question.

"Wh-what?" She asked, her amber eyes widening.

"Is he gone? Are you and him done?" Ron's mouth seemed hard and straight as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I...I…"

"He isn't, is he?" Now his mouth tightened and his hands clenched.

"I left him. I...I don't know...I…" Hermione stammered. She didn't really know what the answer was. Was she with Draco? Was she not? Did they have a future or was he just using her?

"I hope for your sake he is gone. I hope that he drops from the surface of the earth. I will never be able to forgive you if I knew you were with him." Hermione was shocked. She had known Ron to be the jealous type but not so full of vengeance and hatred.

"If I chose to be with him, you would never speak to me again?" Hermione could feel her mouth go dry.

"And I would make sure that no one else would either. Is that what you want Hermione? Do you want to throw everything away for someone who is evil and vile? Do you want to be hated?"

"No Ron, I want to be loved. That's all anyone ever really wants, you included. I'm sorry I couldn't love you the way you needed to be loved. But I'm not sorry for having forgiveness in my heart. If you can't forgive me because I make the choice to be with someone else, well, then, I don't need it. And I don't need anyone in my life that would be so willing to turn on me when I'm willing to put my life on the line for them. I'm here to save my friends. Whether they want to continue to be my friends after is up to them. So, what about you? Am I your enemy, or am I your friend?" Hermione stood her ground. She had been intimidated enough. Whether she ended up with Draco or not was up to her. She wasn't going to be bullied into making a decision just to make someone else happy.

"You are nothing to me." Ron finally said and then pushed past her, almost knocking her across corridor. Hermione grabbed her sore shoulder and grabbed her wand from off of the floor. She watched as Ron managed to unlock the Room of Requirement. Hermione was quick on his heels as he made his way inside. Much like the Great Hall, the Room of Requirement was not much different than the last time she had seen it although this time it was singed from the Fiendfyre.

Hermione clutched her chest when she heard the unmistakable scream of Ginny Weasley from what seemed the other side of the room. Hermione watched as Ron took off toward the scream with a bolt of energy. Hermione struggled to keep up with him but managed not to lose sight of him.

There she was, on the ground, hovering over somebody. It was Arthur Weasley. He was lying amongst a mass of cluttered broomsticks, a large gash across his chest.

"Dad! DAD!" Ron screamed as he threw himself on the floor in front of his father. Ginny's face was covered in blood as she clutched at her father, her hands trembling.

"Ginny! Ginny! What happened?" Hermione grabbed the young woman by the shoulders. Ginny looked almost through Hermione as if she didn't exist.

"They came. They came in a mist. I was grabbed and ended up here. I didn't know where Mum and Dad were taken. Then...then Dad...they had him. I saw them above him. They...they were going to torture him…" Ginny looked far off, her face pale and vacant.

"I struggled to get out of one of their hold...Goyle...Goyle did this to him. They still have Mum and Harry." Ginny then paused. She realized who she was talking to. Her face morphed slightly. Hermione couldn't tell what was going to happen. Was the beautiful redhead going to hit her, begin to cry, she was so unsure. Suddenly, Ginny threw herself into Hermione's arms and began to weep furiously onto her shoulder. Hermione allowed her own tears to flow as she held fast to the young woman who was the closest thing to a sister she could ever ask for. Ron quickly glanced at the two, his face darkening.

"Ron…" It was Arhur Weasley's frail voice.

"Dad! DAD!" Ron grabbed his father's body and held him close.

"I'm alright son...I'm alright. Find your mother. Find Harry. Save them. Save us all." Arthur murmured and placed a bloodied hand on Ron's arm. Hermione cried as she held to Ginny, watching the exchange between the two Weasley males.

"I will Dad. I will." Ron answered. He quickly turned toward Hermione.

"Please, get them out of here, get them to safety." Everything in his visage had changed. He was begging her, pleading for her help. Hermione nodded and helped Ginny to stand. Ron picked his father up and slung his father's arm over Hermione's shoulder. Ron grabbed two broomsticks and handed them to Hermione and Ginny.

"I'll come back Ron, I promise." Hermione whispered.

"Keep them safe. That's all I ask." Ron replied and then in a flash, he was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **SURPRISE! Finished this chapter earlier than expected. I hope everyone likes. I'm still mulling some ideas around in my head for the rest of this piece. Still would love some suggestions. THANKS!

**Chapter 11-**

Draco went back to Hermione's loft. He paced her carpeted floors for what seemed hours. There was no sign of her and he wasn't sure if she was ever going to come back. He continuously put his hands through his hair nervously. Why had she left him? What happened? Was she running away from him? He was so confused. He walked into her bedroom for about the thirteenth time and sat down on her bed. Her room was the one space that the two of them were just Draco and Hermione. They weren't Slytherin and Gryffindor, pure blood and muggleborn. Just two people who were magnetized to one another. He didn't want to think that she could possibly not want to be with him. That scared him beyond anything.

After the war had been over, he had fled the wizarding world for the quiet, loneliness of muggle London. He had kept a low profile, encased in the idea of hiding out until the day he died. He hadn't even kept in contact with his own mother for fear that she would persuade him to return to Potter's world. He was a stain, a blemish in that world and surely would only be a harbinger of ill content and vengeance upon him would be swift and unyielding. He didn't want that. He wanted to keep to himself, keep his nose out of it. If he had thought dying his hair some putrid shade of brown would even allow him to slip back into the world unnoticed, he still wouldn't have done it for fear someone would figure him out. That was until he saw the Rita Skeeter entry in the Daily Prophet.

He had been walking the streets of London, keeping to himself when he noticed a lone red phone booth on the side walk. He knew immediately that it was the entrance to the Ministry of Magic. Inside the glass, as if posted for his eyes only, was Rita Skeeter's article.

"The Infamous Harry Potter's Tag-Along Friends Set To Marry!" Was the headline. Draco had ripped the paper off the inside of the phone booth's door and looked at it's contents.

"Miss Hermione Granger, famous muggle-born and most likely past love interest of Harry Potter now engaged to a Weasley. Which Weasley, no one could be sure, they all look alike. My sources point to the youngest son of the Ministry's own Arthur Weasley. My sources have stated that the young witch has been sporting the most miniscule sparkle on her ring finger. Is Potter happy about his supposed friends' impending nuptials? He, himself, is rumored to also be involved with a Weasley, the female child of the brood. One can only speculate as to when the event will take place. The whole wizarding world will surely be a buzz when it finally does take place."

Below the blurb was a photo of Ron and Hermione. Hermione's face was smiling and serene as the picture moved slightly as she crinkled her nose in laughter. Draco stared hard at her photo. She was so beautiful. He glanced back at Ron and could feel himself become infuriated. There was no way he could allow the two of them to get married. Weasley was a stupid, freckled face git. He had no right to Granger. No one did. He ripped the paper so as to allow Hermione's face to be alone, smiling only at him.

"Damn Weasley! Damn him!"

Draco could see it in his mind. She must have gone back to Weasley. Her loyalty had reared it's ugly head and she finally realized that she had made a mistake by being with him. She was going to throw her life away to be with that idiot. Draco stood up, his hands clenching tight as he found himself grinding his teeth. He was going to destroy Weasley. He was going to make sure that Hermione wouldn't throw her life away on a wizard, no a man, that didn't deserve her. He knew that he didn't deserve her either but he would rather her not be with Weasley if she wouldn't be with him. He stalked out of the tiny flat and disapparated with a pop.

He stood in front of Rosa Lee Teabag. That very spot had changed his life forever. He looked through the windows of the little shop toward the very seat that Hermione had sat in. He visualized every detail. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are you looking for the muggleborn?" It was a familiar voice coming from behind him. Draco spun around, his wand already in his hand. The old woman looked at him gently.

"Oh, it's you! Bugger off old woman. I don't need your rubbish." Draco hissed, trying to ignore her.

"Tsk Tsk. Such harsh words. Not surprising coming from a Deatheater's son." She mumbled and began to walk back towards her cart.

"Excuse me?!" Draco was now angrier than ever. He marched over toward the old witch and her jewelry cart.

"Who do you think you are speaking to?!" He snarled and placed his hands dangerously on the cart, clenching the wood so hard he was surprised it didn't splinter under his fingers.

"Draco Malfoy of course. You are the Draco Malfoy? The same Draco Malfoy that was looking for the muggleborn that has been in the Daily Prophet lately?" The old woman smiled, her yellowing teeth glaring at Draco. Draco looked carefully at her. Something seemed familiar. Her eyes at first glance looked dark under her snarled and twisted hair but upon closer inspection they were actually a gray color.

"That is none of your business!" Draco glared and ground his teeth.

"You sound so much like your father." Draco's head slightly snapped.

"Wh-what? You know my father?" Draco was slightly shocked. He stopped to examine the situation. Of course she knew his father, he was infamous for helping to bring back Voldemort. Why wouldn't she know of him?

"Of course I knew him. I knew him very well." The old woman slightly chuckled and began to push her cart although Draco's hands were still clasped against it.

"Wait...how? Did you know him from the Ministry, did you know him from...from, wait, what happened? You must have read everything in the papers…"

"My dear boy, I knew him because I lived with him." She began to slightly cough but continued to move her tattered rags as she tended to her cart.

"What? I don't understand. You lived with him...wait...answer me!" He yelled, as the woman continued on her way down the cobbled walkway.

"It's not important. It hasn't been important in many a year. You go on, you find that girl. You show her how you feel." She added, her back toward him.

"Wait! Wait!" Draco was hot on her heels. He wasn't going to allow the old woman to get away from him that easily. He ran in front of her cart, placing his full weight on it so that it screeched to a halt.

"How do you know? How…" Draco's pale face was now flush. He looked around awkwardly. Anyone around could possibly think he was accosting an old, frail woman.

"Do you care for her?" The old witch asked as she stopped herself from pushing on.

"I...yes." Draco replied, heat rising in his face.

"Then get her back. There is more at stake than just the two of you." She added. Draco quirked an eyebrow. He was thoroughly confused and bewildered now.

"She still has that ring on, doesn't she?"

"Uh...yes."

"Oh good. Finally, someone will get some use out of the old thing." Before Draco had a chance to utter another word, the old woman and her cart had disapparated out of his sight.

Draco rubbed his eyes a few times. That old woman knew something but he wasn't sure what. Their encounter only made him want to find Hermione more.

He needed to speak to her, find out why she had left. Was she in trouble? Was she hurt?

"Oh, I'm so excited to get my letter. I don't think I could contain myself." Draco passed a young girl with dark hair speaking to another girl about the same age. They must have been about eleven years old, just old enough to become first years at Hogwarts.

"Mother says that I could possibly be placed in Gryffindor. Wouldn't that be amazing. Harry Potter and his friends were in Gryffindor." The first young girl continued to twitter on. Draco rolled his eyes at the mere mention of Potter's name.

"What about Slytherin, that's a good house." The other girl replied and placed a few gold locks behind her ear.

"I'm just excited about going. Did you hear that they have a hidden room? I guess that's where Dumbledore's Army held meetings. I hope I can see it." The first girl answered as the two of them meandered into a nearby shop. Draco stopped short at hearing what the two young girls had said.

"Hidden room...the Room of Requirement!" Draco knew immediately that he had to go there. Something inside tugged at him. He disapparated quickly, landing next to the half giant's hut.

"Great, it's the big oaf's lair." He mumbled as he tried to stay low. The last thing he needed was to have Hagrid find him. After everything that Draco and the rest of his associates put Hagrid through, he knew that the moment Hagrid laid eyes on him Draco would be hauled up by his lapels and possibly throttled.

He remembered the way to the room, especially since they had staked it out for many hours during Umbridge's reign of terror. After thinking back to that time, Draco wasn't so proud of the part he had played in Dumbledore's Army's exposure. He thought he was doing his father's bidding, but instead, he was helping to set into motion something much larger than his mind could fathom. He took a deep breath as he found himself in the great hall.

That room had been a space for him that held many emotions. He would sit during meals and stare at Hermione's form. At the time, he wasn't sure why he looked at her. He had thought it was because he despised her but he never could manage to tear his eyes from her, missing conversations, even missing meals. His friends would some times take notice and try and make remarks but he would always come back with some horrid reply such as "just planning the mudblood's demise" or "picturing the mudblood drowning." Now that he thought about it, he couldn't believe such abysmal things had slithered out of his mouth, especially about the one person he probably cared more about in this world than any other.

He shook his head trying to remove the images from his mind. He plucked himself up and made his way toward his destination. He was just about to leave the great hall when a familiar form entered. It was Hermione. Draco felt his heart lift in his chest at her sight.

He paused when he saw her dragging a form with her. The body was too large to be Potter or Weasley, but the shock of red balding hair gave it away that it was a relative. Draco ran to her and pulled the elder man out of her arms. Hermione was shocked at his appearance.

"Granger…" Draco began to say until he noticed the end of a wand pointed at his face.

Ginny stood, her arm still clutched around her father, her wand tip practically jabbing Draco's cheek.

"Don't touch my father!" Ginny hissed. Draco carefully removed himself from the elder Weasley male's form and took a step back, hands up defensively. Hermione looked back and forth, fear filling her amber eyes.

"Ginny…" Hermione began to say.

"No Hermione...he's one of them!" Ginny ground out.

"You stay away from us! You hear me!" She added, her teeth clenched and bared like a rabid animal. Draco shifted his gray glance between the angered redhead and Hermione. Hermione couldn't respond.

"Let me help you." Draco said quietly.

"Take one more step and I will curse you into oblivion!" Ginny warned, holding tightly to her father's wilted body. Hermione blinked a few times, not knowing what to do.

In a split second, Draco's body was blown backwards into Dumbledore's old owl podium, knocking it and himself to the ground in a heap. Hermione made to run but found a large hand clutching her by the hair, lifting her up painfully.

"Drop everything.." It was Goyle's voice next to her ear. He had both Hermione and Ginny's scalps in his outstretched hands. Both women let Arthur slowly touch the floor as they tried in vain to release themselves from Goyle's grasp. Another hooded figure rounded on them, pulling Arthur to the side and grabbing their wands and brooms.

"How nice to see you again Granger." Goyle slightly laughed as he pulled on her hair harder.

"No need to struggle. You'll get your turn." He mumbled.

Draco was knocked cold on the ground. Hermione could feel the stinging tears well in her eyes as she saw his motionless body lying on the cold stone floor.

"Draco…" She whispered.

"Please...Draco."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

I have been really sick, like went to the hospital sick... so I apologize for the lack of update. Here is the next chapter. Hope everyone likes. Would love reviews! Keep in mind, whoever reviews this story the most will be contacted by me for a one-shot!

**Chapter 12-**

Hermione stood in horror as she watched four hooded figures dragging Ron, Harry and Molly Weasley into the Great Hall. Thankfully, Molly wasn't hurt but Ron and Harry didn't fair as well. Ron looked more battered and bruised then when Hermione had initially found him. The same arm that was effected when he was splinched during the great war was now hanging limply at his side, very obviously broken in a few places. Harry was struggling to walk, Mrs. Weasley allowed him to put his weight on her helpful shoulder.

"Not so deadly without a wand now are you Potter?" Goyle sneered as he yanked on both Hermione and Ginny's heads painfully. One of the four hooded figures came to Goyle, presenting Harry, Ron and Molly's wands.

"Good. Snap them." He instructed. Ron looked rattled as the figure placed two of the three wands on the floor. It was obvious Goyle wanted all of them to watch the task done, one by one.

"Why are you doing this? Leave them alone, it's me you want!" Harry called, his lip visibly cut and blood seeping down his chin.

"You are so full of yourself aren't you Potter! You and Malfoy are like two peas in a pod." Hermione was shocked at the comparison.

"Who says it's you that I want? You all equally infuriate me. You, you are just a bonus." Goyle grinned, his mouth tight and eyebrows furrowed. Hermione was afraid of what was going to happen next.

"You know what's great about all of this...it's your little friend here, the bookworm that led me to all of you. If it hadn't been for Draco and his brilliant plan of bedding the little mudblood, I don't think any of this would have fallen into place so beautifully." Goyle laughed and then shoved Hermione slightly with his knee in the back while his fingers were still curled in her spirals. Hermione winced at the jabbing pain in her spine.

Suddenly, all eyes were on Hermione. Hermione could feel the burning hot heat creep into her face.

"Oh, I don't suppose you wanted your Mummy to hear that Weasley. So sorry. Well, that's what happens when you can't keep your woman under control. She becomes lusty for other blokes. Maybe I should have gotten in on that myself." Goyle said then began to get closer to Hermione, his breath hot on her neck. She felt dirty and disgusting. She could feel Ginny stiffen next to her.

"Leave her alone!" Harry yelled, the light from the Great Halls windows reflecting in his glasses as he pulled slightly against the hooded figure's arms. Before he could move again, a knee made contact with his stomach, forcing him to double over in pain. Molly struggled to hold him up whilst still being held back herself. Ron stood quietly, his teeth clenched and fists balled.

"Or maybe I should have a go at the little redhead. She's always been rather feisty." Goyle snickered and pulled Ginny's head close to his mouth. Even though Harry was sputtering, he tried to yell. Ginny closed her eyes tight, trying to close herself from Goyle's advance.

Hermione saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She could tell it was Draco. She prayed that he was alright and would be able to do something to help them

"Ah...Draco, awake I see." Goyle didn't even flinch. He apparently already knew that Draco had come to. Draco looked dizzy and out of sorts, blood slowly dribbling from a cut on his forehead closer to his hairline. The redness seeped into his pale locks and dripped down into his gray eye and onto his cheek. Draco wiped at the stain with back of his hand and tried to walk a few feet without stumbling. The blow to his head had caused his equilibrium to be out of sorts. Hermione sucked in a sharp breath when he finally came into focus.

"So Draco, what do you think, the mudblood or the blood traitor? Which one should I have first dibs at?" Goyle laughed. Both women shifted their gazes at one another, terror etched in their stares.

"Let them go Goyle." Draco said weakly.

"You can't be serious Malfoy? Ah, you are so disappointing. A little taste of the mudblood and you've become feeble. She couldn't have affected you that much. These so called 'muggleborns' are like a disease. They invade your body and then your brain. We need to be the remedy." Goyle looked at Draco seriously as he held tight to both girls.

"Goyle, let them go."

"Uh uh Malfoy, not that simple. I haven't been hiding out for these last few years just to give up on this. You said it yourself, Potter and Weasley deserve what's coming to them. Our father's are sitting in Azkaban because of the two of them. If Lord Voldemort had succeeded in destroying Potter, you and I would be kings!" Goyle looked crazed. Draco very slowly tried to move toward him. Hermione eyed him. She couldn't believe it. He had helped in perpetrating everything.

"Don't move Malfoy! Come any closer and I kill them." He pushed both Hermione and Ginny out in front of them and kicked them both in the back, one by one so the two of them were forced onto their knees, their hair still clenched in his fingers. Harry, Ron and Molly's faces were filled with panic.

"No heroes here. Lord Voldemort may have failed but I certainly won't!" Goyle's face contorted into an eerie grin as he looked down at the two women. Ginny's eyes were large and round as she fought to keep tears at bay. She stared at Harry, her mouth slightly moving. Hermione watched as Harry mouth back 'I love you'. Hermione couldn't help it, she allowed the hot tears to run down her face. She was the cause of all of this. She helped to allow all of this to be set into motion. Because of her, they would all die.

"Now, which one first." Goyle announced as he finally let go of the women's hair, his wand clenched in his meaty hand.

"Goyle...stop...don't!" Draco put his hand up toward the larger man.

"Make a deal with you Draco. For all of the time you spent setting this up, I'll give you a choice. You get to pick which one lives. You can take her home as a consolation prize." Goyle grinned evilly at Draco. Draco couldn't believe what had come over Goyle. He knew that he hadn't fared well after the war but this was beyond extreme.

The day Goyle found Draco in London seemed like centuries ago.

Draco was sitting in a pub, the article with Hermione's face clenched in his pale hands as he threw back another whiskey. He stopped suddenly when he felt a presence near him, a presence he hadn't felt in years.

"Goyle. What do you want? How did you find me?" Draco slurred as he dug his fingers into the darkened wood of the bar. He threw the article on the bar next to him, refusing to look up toward Goyle's large body.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my message." Goyle sat next to Draco and slid the article toward himself.

"You left it?" Draco slowly made eye contact.

"Thought it would peak your interest."

"Doesn't mean anything to me." Draco hissed and turned his face away as he put his hand up for the barkeep to fetch him another drink.

"Oh really. I recall you pined for the mudblood quite a bit in school."

"Shut it Goyle! I don't know what your talking about…"  
>"Save it Malfoy. You know it and I know it. Why else would you have stared at her so insistently? The one you couldn't buy off. What a shame, couldn't use your connections or Malfoy charm to bed that one." Goyle laughed. Draco sneered at the large man that used to be his friend.<p>

"What do you want Goyle?" Draco repeated.  
>"What do you say to a little bit of fun. We haven't seen each other in quite a few years. You have to be bored hanging out with muggles all of the time. We should see what the trio are up to?" Goyle clapped a hand on Draco's shoulder as if he had only seen him a few days prior.<p>

"Trio?"

"Potter, Weasley and the Mudblood. I bet you would LOVE to get at those disgusting Gryffindor's for what they've done to us and our families." Goyle seemed overjoyed at the thought of revenge. Draco studied the hulking man. Something inside of him pulled at the thought of revenge. He peered down at the article. The very idea that Weasley was laying claim on Granger boiled his blood.

"C'mon Draco. For old times sake, let's make them pay for what they've done."

"It's not worth it Goyle, things are different. I'm different." Draco looked away, back down to the whiskey in his hand.

"Suit yourself Malfoy. You are weak, but a weaker man is going to get the woman you want. Hope you can live with yourself." Goyle began to get up from his seat. Draco felt the heat of rage filter into his lungs, making it hard to breath. He looked again at the article, Hermione's beautiful face staring back at him.

"Where is she?" Draco whispered. He was making a mistake. He knew he was but he couldn't stop himself.

"I heard she is going to make it public soon. I would assume that she would be telling her friends first." Goyle said quietly.

"Wouldn't Weasley be aghast if I bedded the little mudblood myself." Draco slightly laughed but his heart wrenched at the thought of calling her that.

"I imagine his face would match his hair." Goyle laughed again and then finally stood up.

"I'll be around Malfoy. Don't forget."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

So, I'm getting toward the end of this story. Here is the latest chapter. I hope everyone enjoys!

P.S. I would like to give a special thank you to everyone who have been so amazingly positive and responsive in their reviews. There is however one person who has been consistently reviewing and has been very loyal. Thank you to Sora Loves Rain  u/5009187/Sora-Loves-Rain

for the wonderful feedback. Sora Loves Rain has reviewed 9 times! Sora, I will PM you about collaborating on a one shot.

I wish I could do a one shot for everyone but unfortunately, time is not on my side.

Special Thanks to all of these other wonderful reviewers!

LadiePhoenix007

shaymars

arabellagrace

.509

IGOTEAMEDWARD

sTARgAZER

dorothymalfoy

**Chapter 13-**

Draco was frozen as Goyle pointed his wand at Hermione's back. Her spirals slightly touched her sun kissed face as she looked at the ground. Ginny's eyes were locked on Harry, unwavering. Ron's face was more drawn then before and Molly looked as if she were going to faint.

"So which is it? This should be an easy one Malfoy." Goyle sneered, his eyes never leaving the back of Hermione and Ginny's heads.

"Goyle...I...I need to say something to her." Draco seemed choked on emotion as he looked at the young woman whom he yearned to free.

"I guess I can give you that considering you helped to put this in motion. Floor is yours Malfoy. Then, make a choice or I'll make it for you." Goyle ground out and dug his wand tip into Hermione's spine to get her to look toward Draco. She didn't want to face him, she didn't want to look at the man that had caused her to betray her friends and possibly cause all of their deaths.

"Look at him Mudblood!" Goyle spat, digging the wand tip in harder. Hermione winced and finally got caught in Draco's gray gaze. He looked wilted, the blood still dribbled down his face, matting his platinum hair to the side of his head. He clenched and unclenched his pale hands. They seemed almost skeletal with every flex.

"Hermione…" He began to say, his mouth trembling. Hermione pursed her lips together dangerously.

"I...I...I'm haunted by things I haven't said to you. Memories and thoughts of what I have done wear on me and break me down…" Draco began to say as he started to quiver. Hermione eyed him incredulously.

"Everything...everything is too complicated and...and…"

"And what Draco? What is it that is just so damn complicated! Is it that you actually feel remorse for being so incredibly cruel?! I'll never believe in you again! I have forsaken myself, I have forsaken everything that I believe in! Everything you have said and done to me...I...WILL...NEVER...FORGIVE!" Hermione hissed, her amber eyes narrowed to slits. Draco bit his lip and sucked in a sharp breath. Ron visually lightened at the outpour of Hermione's anguish at Draco. His eyes shifted between the woman he was in love with and the man he despised more than even Goyle.

"You...you are my savior." Draco whispered as a large, fat tear rolled out of his clouded gray eyes and fell onto his bloodied cheek. He wasn't looking at anyone else, just the wavy haired woman who sat on her knees. Hermione quickly shut her mouth, her eyebrows raising in shock. An audible grunt came from Ron's direction but Draco ignored it.

"I...I enjoyed it when we fought. It made me feel alive. I liked it when you hated me. At least you noticed me if you hated me. I hated...hate myself too. I can't look in a mirror and face myself. I am a disgrace, I'm pathetic...I'm the most horrible being that exists...but...when I'm with you...you make me feel like I'm redeemable, I'm worthy." Draco's face was now smeared with tears and watery blood. Hermione could feel her own eyes sting with the onslaught of rushing tears.

"I couldn't say it before...because I was weak. But...I love you." Draco locked Hermione in his direct sight line. No one else in the room existed at that moment.

"I have always loved you, I was just too stupid to realize it. I'm so sorry." Draco's voice was cracking and so was Hermione's frozen heart. Hermione began to weep uncontrollably. Ron looked like he was going to implode. He couldn't believe that Draco was even capable of feeling love much less expressing it.  
>"I love you Draco." Hermione spoke back, the words only for him. Ron's head shot toward Hermione. Had he heard her right?<p>

"Please…" She whispered, her eyes shifting between Draco and then toward Ginny. Ginny's head was now hanging low, her dark red hair covering her tear stained face. Draco nodded so slightly only Hermione picked up on it.

"Goyle?" Draco looked at his once friend.

"Are we finally done with the pathetic 'I love you's' and apologies?" Goyle rolled his eyes.

"I made my choice." Draco announced. Harry, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione all looked up.

"Let Ginny Weasley go." Draco's voice hitched. He had so wanted to say Hermione's name. He wanted to be selfish and rescue the woman he was madly in love with. Everyone seemed startled, even Ron was shocked by Draco's decision.

"That's your choice? Really? Suit yourself." Goyle grabbed Ginny harshly by the arm and wrenched her to stand. Without warning, he pushed her so violently toward Draco that she fell into him, collapsing in his arms. Draco tried to steady the red headed girl and grab a hold of her before she made any rash decisions. She looked at Draco, panic filling her eyes as he held tight to her arms.

"Hermione…" She whispered to him. Draco nodded, tears falling freely onto his pale face. He looked back down at Hermione. She smiled at him so gently, love so apparent in her eyes. She mouthed "I love you, thank you." to him and turned her face toward Goyle.

"Goyle...please...don't make them watch." Hermione muttered quietly as she sucked in a deep breath, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Goyle blinked a couple of times at the request.

"Wh-what?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Please don't make them watch. I know you are going to do it, but please. I...I never wanted you to lose your family, please don't make mine watch." Hermione cried quietly. Goyle seemed taken aback. His hand slightly trembled.

"T-Turn them around." He mumbled after a few long, drawn out seconds as he spoke to the hooded figures in the room. Hermione glanced at Draco who was holding securely onto Ginny, her face turned away.

"Draco, turn away." Hermione pleaded, her lip trembling and body shaking.

"Never." Draco whispered back.

Hermione could hear the almost silent tears coming from her loved ones as they awaited the curse that would end her life. She closed her eyes slightly, images of her mother and father flashing before her eyelids. An image of Draco, the very first day on the Hogwart's express filtered in...then the back of a blonde boy's head. Hermione shook her head slightly and looked back at Draco who was crying uncontrollably, his face so contorted in anguish and grief it was almost unrecognizable.

"It'll be okay Draco...I promise. It's just you and I." She whispered.

"I'm fine with just you and I." Draco whispered back as he began to fully break down. Even Ginny noticed and tried to hold fast to the tall blonde to comfort him.

"Enough...I've had enough. It's done now!" Goyle yelled. Hermione never broke her stare with Draco. She could feel the heat from the curse building up at the end of Goyle's wand tip. Green light emanated from the wooden instrument, the glow only evident in Hermione's peripheral. She knew it was coming. She held onto the stare Draco gave her, the tears overflowing from his pale gray eyes. She would treasure that moment.

"AVADA…" Goyle began to speak the dreaded curse. Draco pushed Ginny away, hurling himself forward at incalculable speed. He threw himself in front of Hermione, his chest to Goyle as the curse began to shoot forward. Hermione's eyes widened as she felt Draco's body shielding hers. She audibly screamed. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. She moved as fast as she could, her arm reaching around his lean torso. Her emerald clad hand reached his heart just as the curse finally blasted from the end of Goyle's wand tip. Draco's eyes met Hermione's in that split second.

In a rush of green light, Hermione felt an intense heat surround her hand. No sooner was it there was it gone again. Hermione closed her eyes only to see when she opened them that Draco was on the ground and so was Goyle. Hermione rushed to Draco's side.

"DRACO! DRACO!" She screamed as she held his limp body in her arms. Was he dead? She wasn't sure.

"PLEASE! PLEASE!" She cried as she held tight to him. She looked down at his chest, her hand still resting on his skin. Bright green light looked as if it were steam vapor coming from the emerald ring. Draco's shirt was burned right around her hand and a blood red mark was left on his pallid chest. The mark was etched right above his heart in the shape of Hermione's hand. Hermione removed her hand to inspect the damage. She lightly caressed the area only to feel that Draco's heart will still pumping under her fingertips.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered, tears spilling onto her cheeks. Draco's eyes slightly cracked open, his gray irises finally coming into Hermione's view.

"You're alive?!" She was so happy she could feel her whole body begin to shake and tremble. Draco reached slowly up to her, placing his hand on her face. Hermione began to sob and put her head on his chest, hugging him tightly to her. She never wanted to let go of him. Draco put his hand on her head as he held her close. Hermione paused when she heard rustling from across the room. She looked up to see Ginny running toward the other side of the room. Hermione moved slightly as she watched a struggle ensue between the hooded figures and her friends. Molly Weasley punched one hooded figure directly in the face, their mask cracking in two as they slumped to the ground. Ginny tried to move Harry away but he too was throwing himself in the mix, grabbing at one figure's wand. Another one of Goyle's associates seemed too afraid to get involved and made to run from the fray, only to trip on his robes and land face first onto the stone floor.

Ron just stood there. He looked frozen in time as he stared at Hermione and Draco. His mouth seemed set in a permanent frown. Hermione caught his gaze and tried to read what was going on behind his eyes. Just as she turned her head to look back down at Draco, Ron's body was hovering over her. Hermione was terrified.

"R-Ron?" Hermione gasped as he moved slowly toward Draco.

"Ron! RON!" Hermione didn't know what the tall red head was going to to do. Draco looked up from the ground toward the large man shadowing him.

"Please RON! PLEASE!" Hermione could feel the breath catch in her throat as she begged him, her hands up in a defensive position. Ron ignored her, his eyes boring into Draco's. Draco lay there, unblinking. Although he was at a disadvantage, he wasn't going to back down from Ron.

As if his hand was that of a ghost's, Ron reached down, offering his palm to Draco. Draco looked perplexed but decided to take the help. Ron, with his good arm, helped Draco to stand. Hermione looked up at the two very opposite men as they stood side by side. They both held places in her heart and she knew in that moment, Ron had forgiven her. He would never like Draco and Draco would never like him, but there was an understanding and she was so thankful for it.

Hermione's eyes seemed to wander away from the two men toward the person that had planned to take her life. Goyle lay on the ground, very apparently dead. His eyes were open, mouth slackened. Hermione could feel hot tears fall down her face at the sight of the young man who used to be her classmate. She never wanted to feel the sting of loss again. She didn't want to ever see death so violent. Hermione crawled over toward Goyle's fallen body. Draco and Ron watched her carefully as she knelt by the man that once was Draco's friend.

"Be at peace Gregory." Hermione whispered and closed both Goyle's eyes and mouth.

"Oh bother, I'm late." Everyone paused as a haggard old woman shuffled into the great hall, her tattered rags sliding against the ground. Draco and Hermione immediately knew who it was.

"You? What...what are you doing here?" Draco muttered as he stood next to Hermione, grabbing her hand gently.

"Is that how you say hello to your grandmother?" The old woman asked as she peeled back the hood of her cloak to reveal her graying hair.

"Grandmother?!" Everyone in the room exclaimed as they stared at Draco.


	14. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

EPILOGUE IS DONE! Sorry it has been awhile. I had some personal things going on that were unfortunately taking over my life for awhile. I hope everyone likes!

**EPILOGUE-**

"What are you talking about?!" Draco was floored. He thought maybe the old woman had lost her mind.

"Oh dear, you really don't know, do you? Well, I shouldn't be surprised. Your father most likely didn't tell you about me. He was so ashamed to have me as a mother." The old woman finally made her way over to Draco and Hermione. Draco took a step back, almost afraid that the woman was going to do something to him.

"You...you can't be...my father told me his mother was dead." Draco's pale eyes widened even more. Hermione could feel his hand trembling in hers as he looked at the woman in bewilderment.

"Your father told you a lot. Not all of it was true however." The old woman replied.

"Why, after all of these years, do you decide to show yourself?" Hermione could tell that Draco was becoming angry. She could see the look of betrayal wash over his face at the news of his father's deception.

"I've always been around. I just kept my distance. You father told me to stay away from you. Every time you went to Diagon Alley, I was there. I watched you when you first went on the Hogwart's Express. I even went to a couple of your quidditch matches."

"I...I don't understand." Draco seemed lost. Hermione squeezed his hand in assurance.

"I'm pleased to meet you…" Hermione stuck her hand out toward the old woman.

"I'm very pleased to officially meet you Ms. Granger. I am Antigone Malfoy." The old woman responded and shook Hermione's hand. Before she let go, she turned Hermione's hand over.

"That ring finally has done it's job. I am so glad." She smiled and patted Hermione's hand. Hermione looked at Draco and slightly grinned.

"I still don't understand." Draco asked, very perplexed.

"Your father didn't want anything to do with me after I left your grandfather. All that talk of 'pureblood' 'dirty blood' was ridiculous. He, himself wasn't really sure if his father was really his father."

"Are...are you telling me that I may not be…" Draco's eyebrows raised in question.

"Who really knows. I certainly don't. You know...I was very much in love with your grandfather. He was at one time a very kind man, that is, until he got involved with He Who Shall Not Be Named. He was promised power and security. It managed to rub off on my poor Lucius. I told Abraxas that I wasn't having it and that I didn't want it to influence our son anymore than it had. I threatened to take him...that is until the day Abraxas had done the unthinkable."

Draco and Hermione glanced at one another in astonishment.

"He had made a vow with the Dark Lord to always protect him and promised Lucius as a warrior for his cause. I was outraged. The vow had already been made and there was nothing I could do. I had lost my husband and my son because of that monster. I had hoped...beyond anything...that you wouldn't follow down the same path."

"I made the same mistakes." Draco answered, his head low in disgust.

"But you weren't lost Draco. You realized...though it took awhile...that there was more and that the darkness could never overshadow the light. I saw it the day you came to me about Ms. Granger. I had watched you all those times you were in Diagon Alley. I saw how you looked at her. I knew...I knew because that's how your grandfather looked at me...how your father looked at Narcissa. That's why I left the ring in the vault."

Hermione looked down at the emerald. The ring had once caused her such anguish but now it seemed like a beacon of love.

"After Abraxas had made the vow...I cast a spell, infusing all of my love for my husband and my child into that ring. I had hoped one day that it could be used to protect...and it did. It's charm saved your life Draco." The old woman smiled, a tears glittering in her small eyes. Draco's jaw clenched and unclenched.

"I don't deserve to have my life be saved. I have caused so much destruction and chaos. I have hurt so many." Draco rasped. Hermione clutched his hand.

"We all have made mistakes. I should never have abandoned my child. I should have fought harder to protect him. But through my mistakes came something beautiful. You. You Draco came out of it and I couldn't be prouder. Your mother too is so very proud."

"Mother?" Draco's eyes began to well with tears.

"Yes, I just spoke with Narcissa the other day. I told her what was going on. She said she wasn't sure where you had gone off to but was relieved to know you were safe. She knew about Ms. Granger. She's always known." Antigone smiled and patted Draco on the shoulder.

"She has? She…" Draco's voice cracked with emotion.

"She saw it the day in the manor with your aunt. She had told me about it. That is why I left the ring for you in the vault. She had mentioned the article in the Daily Prophet. Your mother is a wonderful woman. It is ashame that she had been drug into Lucius' mess. All she has ever wanted for you is to be loved, protected. She was willing to sacrifice her life for you." Antigone whispered and allowed her gnarled hand to move to Draco's pale cheek.

"Malfoy...it's true." It was Harry's voice filtering in. Draco moved his pale eyes toward his once hated enemy.

"The day...the day in the woods...when Voldemort used the killing curse...she could have told him I was alive. She didn't. She didn't because she wanted to know you were safe. She was willing to be tortured or killed to keep you safe. I will be forever grateful for your mother." Harry answered as he took a hobbled step forward. Draco looked as if he had been struck deaf. Hermione was unsure of his reaction.

"Thank you Potter." It was the quietest Hermione had ever heard Draco's voice. Then Draco's eyes wandered to the tall redhead.

"Weasley…" Ron's eyes shot toward Draco in a haze of confusion.

"Malfoy?"

"I...I don't know what to say." Draco bit his lip and looked down at his feet.

"You don't have to say anything." Ron muttered and shrugged his shoulders.

"I...I still hate you." Draco slightly grinned, obviously trying to break the tension.

"You'll always be a git Malfoy." Ron slightly chuckled.

"I am...I am sorry...about...well…"

"No need. Hermione never really was mine. Just...just keep in mind, she'll never be yours either. She's her own person, always was, always will be. I was just too stupid to realize it." Ron added and sighed. Hermione could feel her face slightly tinge red.

A strange calmness filtered into the room. Suddenly, Draco dropped to his knee in front of Hermione. Hermione's eyes practically bulged in her head. Draco pulled the emerald off of her right hand and held it between his fingers.

"Granger?"

"I...I…" Hermione began to stutter uncontrollably.

"Will you promise to always be you? Will you promise to put me in my place? Will you love me even when I'm stupid? WIll you marry me?" Draco asked, tears running freely from his eyes as he held Hermione's petite hand in his.

"Yes I will Draco." Hermione smiled and allowed Draco to push the beloved emerald onto her now free left ring finger. Draco stood up and hugged Hermione so hard she could barely breath.

"Oh...great! Now it's settled." Antigone smiled and proceeded to hug the two of them.

"Let me know the due date when you find out, I'll have to pass it on to your mother." Antigone added as she removed herself from the couple and began to walk away from the group.

"You mean wedding date?" Hermione and Draco said in unison as they looked at the old witch in confusion.

"Oh sweet Merlin no. I said due date. Your fiance is with child." Antigone laughed and continued to walk away. Draco and Hermione looked at each other, mouths agape. The rest of the group were just as shocked as they were.

"See you at the wedding. Hope you can find dress robes to fit that growing belly, By the way, I have always been fond of the name Scorpius." Antigone's voice echoed through the Great Hall as she left everyone in astonishment.

Draco and Hermione gazed at each other again. Draco grabbed Hermione around the waist and began hugging her again.

"I...I...I have no words." Draco was so shocked but very obviously full of joy.

"It's just you and me and perhaps one more, Draco." Hermione laughed and kissed him gently.

"I'm good with just you, me and one more." Draco added and kissed her back.


End file.
